Family Secrets
by the emerald wolf
Summary: In a desperate search for her mother, Claire unveils the dark secrets of her family and finds her entire life had been a lie. She can't tell who to trust from who she never should have trusted please R&R LanceXOC
1. the journey begins

Pokémon chapter 1 rewrite

_Hello people! I understand the first chapter is tremendously boring but it was the only way I could start my fan fiction now I am farther in and want to repost first chapter so here I go. Pokémon chapter two the journey begins take two._

I quickly rode down the forest path on my bike towards Pallet, my brown hair flying behind me. I craned my head looking up at the sky, at the fluffy white clouds gently drifting across the sky. I was excited to be riding again if I continued at this pace I would be in Pallet town by dinner considering I left at noon. So I decided to take in the scenery of the quite beautiful life filled forest while I still had the chance. Perhaps I should have spent a little less time daydreaming and more time watching where I was going. The front tire hit a large stone and I screamed as I went flying head first into a bush, my bike landing next to me.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed as I rubbed my head. A_t least my bike is ok. _I thought. D_ad would kill me if I wrecked it._ I tried to stand up but the bush rustled at every movement.

"There's something in the bush." I heard a deep male voice say.

"Is it a Pokémon?" a young girl asked.

"I'm gonna find out." said a younger male voice. "Pikachu thunder shock." There was a strike of thunder that came down a few feet away from me hitting my bike directly sending sparks flying scorching my prized bike. The voltage stopping inches from my skin.

I screamed shocked, as I staggered to my feet. Something hit me in the head then fell lifeless at my feet. I spun to my attackers. Three people stood there as I had heard 2 boys one girl. The girl had orange hair pulled to the side in a ponytail on the side of her head, the older boy had spiked brown hair while the younger one wore a red and white hat but his black hair still poked out from beneath it. A cute yellow Pikachu sat on his shoulder watching me. I looked down and saw what had hit me in the head…a poke ball. I bent down and picked it up.

"Oh I am sorry." The younger boy said, "I thought there was a Pokémon." He said sheepishly. He gave me a "my bad" look that reminded me of my sister. I couldn't stay mad at him. The older boy ran up to me and took me by the hands and began rambling poetry.

"What are you talking about?" I asked kind of freaked out.

"My name is Brock and will you be my girlfriend!" the boy yelled ecstatic hearts in his eyes.

"Um…." I stumbled then the girl grabbed him by the ear and dragged him away.

"Come on lover boy." She said as he cried pulling at his ear franticly.

_Who are these people? _I thought. The girl turned back to me.

"Sorry about that, I'm Misty that's Ash and I guess you already know Brock." She said as she glared at the brown haired boy again.

"It's fine." I said "My name is Claire." I looked down and screamed. "MY BIKE!" it was fried to a crisp completely unusable.

"Don't worry about it." Misty said. "Ash toasted my bike first time we met as well."

"That was new." I said depressed. "My dad bought it for me."

"Sorry about that." Ash said shyly as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. How could I stay mad at him?

"It's ok I guess. Maybe I can get another one."

"So where are you headed?" Misty asked.

"Pallet town." I responded and the three of them jumped at the name.

"That's where we are going!" Ash exclaimed. "I am on my way to become a Pokémon master and I am going to show my mom the badges I have gotten." He said obviously excited.

"Why are you going to Pallet town?" Brock asked. "There are no gyms there if you are looking for a badge."

"No… I am searching for someone." They looked at me their expressions begging for more. "I am trying to find my mother."

"What do you mean find your mother?" Ash asked and Brock and Misty looked at me a bit sad.

"Well when I was a child my parents divorced and I don't know my mother, I am hoping to find her in Pallet town but I don't know if she will be there." they all looked at me sympathetic.

"Any way," I said I got to go." And I pulled out a pokeball and called out my ponyta. Quickly I climbed on and rode off calling bye to them over my shoulder. They seemed nice and all but at this time I really would rather be left alone, still wondering if going to see my mother was right. As my younger sister had said she abandoned us with our father why should we care what happened to her. But somehow I just couldn't help but wonder.

I reached Pallet town quickly and approached the nearest building. The sign read. "Pr. Oak." I knocked on the door and after hearing a series of crashes the door opened. And a man in a white lab coat answered. He pushed up his glasses and seemed a bit unorganized. I looked past him to see an innocent looking Vulpix sitting beside a glass case of exquisite glass plates and silver wear.

"Hello, can I help you?" he greeted.

"Um yes I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find a Miss. Delia Ketchum." He eyed me suspiciously for a moment before asking.

"And just who are you? Why are you looking for her?"

"Oh my father knew her." the Professor looked like he was about to ask a question but there was a load crash from inside and he spun around to see the Vulpix running wild toppling bookshelves and heading for the glass.

"Oh um she lives right over there." He said hurriedly as he pointed to a nearby house.

"Thank you." I said with a slight bow he turned and ran back inside and I heard a loud crash of glass.

"NOT THE CHINA!" I heard him cry out in disappointment. For a split second I wondered if he would be ok but I shrugged it off and continued walking. I stopped at the door of the small yet tidy house. My stomach was doing flips and I realized I couldn't do it. I turned away from the house disappointed.

I looked up to see a large beautiful lush Garden with flowers blooming everywhere. I must have been so side tracked I missed it when I walked up. I stared at it for a long moment in awe before I was shocked back to reality by a woman's soft voice.

"Can I help you with something?" I turned on my heel to see a woman wearing a pink shirt and had brown hair. A Mr. Mime stood beside her. I stared in awe into the woman's light smiling face.


	2. family

Chapter 2: family

…_well…this is awkward. Please R&R hope you enjoy. I do not own Pokémon._

I swallowed hard there was no mistaking the woman before her. She looked exactly as she had in the ragged picture I had in my back pack.

"Um…" I started nervously.

"Oh you're a trainer?" the woman said as she spotted the poke balls strapped to my belt. I nodded quickly and she said. "Why don't you come inside for some tea then the least I can do to help a passing traveler." I shakily shook my head and gave her a slight bow.

"Thank you." I said barely above a whisper. I followed her and the Mr. Mime inside and sat down at the kitchen table. She stood at the stove for a minute as she gently picked up the hot water and poured two mugs putting the tea pouch in them. I watched carefully when she turned around she put down the mugs and smiled at me and for the first time I noticed she had the same emerald eyes exactly like mine, which explained a lot because my father had dark brown eyes.

"Now what where you saying earlier?" she asked me as she sat down taking a sip of her tea. Noticing I made no move towards. "Are you ok? You look like something is on your mind." I hesitated before I pulled together enough strength to say.

"Are you Delia Ketchum?" she nodded.

She picked up her cup and took another sip I sighed and I said slowly. "I have been looking for you…My name is Claire Ketchum." The woman slammed the mug down on the table splashing green tea across it, shock in her eyes.

"C-Claire." She stammered. She looked at me without a word for a minute unsure of what she should do. "Claire…your really here." she stood up from the plain pine wood table as she approached me. She fell to her knees and pulled me into a hug. My eyes revealed my shock. I stood there awkwardly. Suddenly I felt something wet on my shoulder…she was crying. I slowly put my arms around her and returned the hug awkwardly.

"I didn't think I would ever see you again." She pulled away from me and wiped the tears from her eyes and she said. "You're so big the last time I saw you, you were still just a baby. You have no idea how much I wanted to see you." I couldn't stop the chock reflected in my face. She gave me a forced smile and I asked.

"What happened? Why did you leave us?"

"I had no choice, your father and I decided it was best if he stayed away but then you three had to be split up…parting with you and your sister was the hardest decision I ever had to make." I tried to conceal my shaking to little avail. "I'm sorry, but your father and I agreed never to take part in each other's lives again."

"But why!" I asked begging for an answer to my question. She looked at me, pity reflected in her eyes. Her eyes had a far off look in them as she muttered more to herself then to me.

"So he hasn't told her." she turned back to me and said sadly. "I'm sorry I can't reveal his secret to you it's not my place."

"What secret?"

"It's nothing I swore I wouldn't get involved with your lives like he swore never to get involved with your brother's."

….wait BROTHER! For the first time it clicked.

"What do you mean Brother?" I asked. Her face went completely pale and I heard a door open and shut somewhere behind me. I heard a familiar voice yell.

"Hi mom I'm home! Look at this badge I got!" three people walked into the kitchen. I turned in my chair to see the three trainers I had met earlier approach. My jaw dropped as I stared in disbelief. _He is my brother? I did not see that coming. _

"Oh hey you're the girl we met on the way here, Claire right?" Misty asked.

"Oh hey," Ash said as if just noticing I was there. For the first time I got a good look at him and noticed he had brown eyes just like Ruby, just like our dad. "What are you doing here?" he asked me. "And mom, are you ok? You look pale," She smiled feebly and sat down in the other chair. "Mom?" I turned to face Miss. Ketchum…I mean mom; it was so easy to call her mom she was a kind person the kind you would look up to like a mother. Turning my back to the three trainers.

"Ash," mother said quietly. "I have something to tell you." Ash looked at her confused; she looked up at Misty and Brock. "Can you please leave us for a few minutes?" they nodded solemn faced and Mr. Mime walked them out the door to wait in the garden. "Ash," His I mean our, mother started, "this might be hard to understand but I think it's about time I told you about your father." Ash's face turned serious and he sat down at the third seat.

"Mom is everything alright?" he asked worried. He gave me an accusing look one I was use to getting from Ruby. The _'this is entirely your fault,'_ look. He gave it the same way she did. I began nervously pulling on a strand of my light brown hair.

"Ash, when you were still a baby your father and I decided it was best to split. It wasn't good for anyone if we stayed together. But we had to make a few compromises and exchanges. We decided we would never remarry, that we had to stay out of each other's lives, and the most difficult stay out of the lives of each other's children." Ash stared at her in shock it looked as if he was trying to consume the information trying to understand what she was saying.

"What- what do you mean?" he stammered giving me a quick glance.

"Ash… you aren't an only child." Ash and I exchanged glances. "Claire when is your birthday?"

I swallowed before answering. "April first." Ash leaped to his feet suddenly.

"NO WAY!" he cried out. "THAT'S MY BIRTHDAY!"

"WHAT!" I called back even though we were only a few feet away, I leaped to my feet. Normally mother would have tried to calm us down but she didn't make any move to.

"Ash, meet your twin Claire." Ash and I stared at each other blankly for a long moment, our brains unable to absorb this information. _Brother I'll believe. _I thought,_ but twin! That's just not possible! _I had to think about it for a long moment before I could accept it. I have a few things in common with mother, And he kind of looks like father. He had the same eyes the same color hair.

"M-mom, are you serious?" Ash stuttered. I myself was a bit shaken but I forced myself to calm down. I sat down and closed my eyes breathing deeply while Ash looked at us in disbelief before sitting down.

"There's more." Mom said. "You have a younger sister as well, Claire I believe you know Ruby." I nodded thinking back to my younger sister. When I thought about her rebellious attitude, her short temper and the fighting we would always do I had a slight sense of home sickness, we always fought but we are sisters, we are suppose to and we just play around. A small part of me was screaming what have I done? Everything was fine the way it was did I just mess up the balance? Ash looked like he was about to have a stroke. Finally Ash calmed and seemed to accept it. He sat down and smiled.

"So Claire looks like your part of the family…literally." Mom sighed in relief at how well we were taking this. I gave a nervous smile and we all sat in silence for a moment.

"So what do we do now?"

"Claire what were you doing before you came to pallet town?" Mom asked.

"She was on her way to becoming a Pokémon trainer." Ash responded for me.

"You too," Mom asked. Then she said more to herself then to us. "Just like your father." Suddenly Ash turned to me with a look of wonder in his eyes.

"By the way Claire." He asked almost hesitate. "What is dad like?" Mom's eyes went wide for a moment and she closed them looking down almost disappointed.

"He's really busy." I told him. "He is almost always away on business or taking care of the company."

"What company?" Ash asked. I nodded briskly.

"He won't tell me what it is but I assume he means the gym."

"Dad runs a gym?" Ash asked in amazement. I nodded. "THAT'S SO COOL!" Ash proclaimed pumping his fist in the air. I heard mom sigh in relief.

"But I don't know where he disappears half the time he says one day I will know but who knows when that will be." Mom gave me a look of sympathy. The room fell silent as we didn't know what to do. I thought I heard mom mutter something about. _'Thank God she's not like her father'_

"Well now what?" I asked. "Ash what were you doing before this?"

"I was on my way to become the world's best Pokémon trainer!" a small sweat drop came down the side of my head. Is that all this kid this kid thinks about?

"I'm sorry but what's the point?" I asked. Mom's head shot to attention her recent relief turning to what was…what? Worry?

"What did you say?" Ash asked me looking as if I had just stabbed him in the heart. Even his Pikachu looked at me weird.

"What?" I asked innocently a little freaked by the way they were looking at me.

"Pokémon are awesome!" Ash declared loudly as he got to his feet and picked up Pikachu. "They have amazing abilities and can be a great friend how can you not see how great Pokémon are?" he yelled at me.

"Yup sorry my bad." I said wanting to end the conversation. Mom looked hurt and that made a wave of guilt run through me. I don't get it Dad never made this big a deal about Pokémon. He had a lot of them yea but never made it a point to say how great they were. He just said if they are weak they are useless.

"So what are you planning to do now?" Mom asked trying to change the subject as Ash sat down.

"Well if your dad owns a gym I might as well go to that one next!" Ash said enthusiastically.

"Sorry to disappoint you but Dad's not home right now. He left for what he said will be about a week before me said he would be gone for about a month. Sorry." Ash let out a sigh in disappointment.

"So are you going back home or are you going to travel some first?" Ash asked "I mean if your dad's not home then there's really no point."

"I think I will head home this had been enough adventure for me." Ash shrugged.

"Misty Brock and I are on our way to the next town with a gym then maybe Cerulean city."

"That's right past home I will go with you." I said and he nodded.

"Thanks mom." Ash said and stood up.

"Thank you for everything it was very nice to meet you miss -mom." I stuttered almost calling her Miss. Ketchum. I gave her a slight bow and turned to follow Ash out of the room. That had been extremely awkward.

I followed Ash and his friends down the road in silence. As was my habit I called out Evee and carried her in my arms taking comfort in her soft familiar fur. Almost like a stuffed Pokémon. _What am I suppose to say? _I thought.

"So Claire what kind of Pokémon do you want to catch?" Brock asked me.

"I am not sure I haven't really thought about it." I answered I haven't even been away from home for an entire week yet." Remembering I had left the day before, _quite a short trip._ I thought as we stopped walking.

"You should go to Professor Oak he normally has extra Pokémon maybe he can give you one." Ash said. "Don't worry we will wait for you." We walked to the front of the laboratory and I knocked on the door. The professor opened the door again seeming more relaxed than before. I peeked around him into the building to find a Vulpix sitting on the floor happily eating Pokémon food.

"Why hello." The professor greeted after a second he recognized me from earlier and asked. "Weren't you the girl looking for Delia?" I nodded shyly and he was about to ask why when he looked around me to see Ash, Misty and Brock. "Why hello there, Ash it's been some time."

"Hello Professor." They said in greeting.

"This is our friends, Claire we were wondering if you had an extra Pokémon you could give her."

"Oh I'm so sorry but I don't think…" he shot a quick glance back into the room behind him at the Vulpix. It was staring around with a mischievous look then looked at us innocently. "Actually you are in luck." He walked inside and picked up the small creature. The Vulpix stared at us all curiously as she hung in midair. "This Vulpix has a knack for getting into trouble and I think it could use a little more training."

"WHAT A CUTE VULPIX!" Misty shrieked. I will give it that it was cute and furry. I smiled and its gaze turned to me. Eyes wide and...Longing? I stared deep into its gorgeous, big purple eyes defiantly longing.

"Are you sure it doesn't already have a trainer?" Ash asked. The Professor shook his head sadly.

"I'm afraid not. I found this poor thing abandoned in the bushes just outside town. Apparently this poor Vulpix never had a home for very long, I don't think it has family or friends to take care of it either." he put the Vulpix down and it scampered up to me. I bent down to it and whispered.

"I guess you and I have a lot in common huh little guy." I thought back to how dad was always gone. I stood up with the Vulpix in my arms. "If it's ok with you Professor I would like to take this Vulpix." The professor nodded. I turned my attention back to Vulpix and said. "Looks like your part of the family now."

"Go ahead, I warn you though she likes mischief so be on your guard. She broke some of my best china earlier." I giggled at the memory and bowed to him in thanks. I pulled an empty pokeball off my belt and a bright flash of red light pulled Vulpix into the ball. It flashed 3 times before calming in my hand. The professor took a glance at Evee and had what almost looked like a stroke. He ran inside and threw a bunch of stuff off his desk landing on the floor in a large mess.

"Where is it? Where is it?" he cried out as he frantically searched. "YES!" he pulled out a small grey rock. He ran up to me and reached it out to me.

"This is a moon stone. A professor in Joto sent it to me. It can evolve your Evee into an Umbreon. As you may know Evee is one of few Pokémon who has multiple evolution choices and they can only be evolved with the proper stone. It's quite remarkable." I took it in my hand and turned it over examining it. Evee sniffed the air as if able to smell it.

"Thank you."

"Just make sure you come by sometime to let me see the evolved form."

"I will thank you." I promised.

"Bye Professor we are heading off now." Ash waved.

"Alright I am going to visit your mother. Don't forget to drop in once in a while she worries about you." I knew he was talking to Ash but secretly I wished and pretended he was talking to me. I giggled as we walked away.

"He's in for a shock when he talks to her."


	3. Lance

Chapter 3

Lance

_Author's note: So has anyone figured out who the father is yet? Please R&R thanks for reading I hope you enjoy. I do not own Pokémon in any way, shape or form._

We made it about half way home before we had to set up for camp. I called out all of my Pokémon and Vulpix helped me make the fire. At first Evee and Ponyta didn't seem to trust Vulpix and seemed to exclude her. When they did Vulpix ran to me and leaped into my lap. Evee and Ponyta watched me calm her down before approaching her and befriending her.

"I'm glad they get along." Misty said as she sat down beside me. I stared into the fire thinking over the past day's events. "So you seem to like fire." Misty said. "I am more of the water type." I looked up at her wondering how she knew. "Well two of your three Pokémon are fire and you sure like looking into that fire. So are you going to use the moon stone or what?"

"That's right I almost forgot." I opened my back pack and placed the stone beside me then continued rummaging.

"What's wrong?" Misty asked.

"The Pokémon snacks are gone." I looked over at Vulpix who was pulling treats from the bag and splitting them between the happy Ponyta and Evee. I raised my eye brow and the three slowly looked up at me. The three grabbed what they could, seeing that they didn't have disposable thumbs and ran away from me. Hiding in the bushes their eyes watching as if hoping I wouldn't notice. Pikachu walked up to them.

"Picka." He said and they handed him a treat and he ate it walking past me to Ash, rubbing his stomach happily. Misty laughed and said.

"The professor warned you she was a trouble maker." I smiled and let out a laugh and the Pokémon came back sensing I wouldn't be angry. I held out the stone to Evee who approached it curiously. She sniffed it before running away.

"Come on what's wrong?" I asked her and Ash chimed in.

"I don't think she wants to evolve." Evee meowed confirming it. I sighed and put the stone in my bag maybe she will change her mind. The rest of the night was spent talking and I listed to Ash, Misty and Brock as they told me stories from their adventures. The next day we all woke up I stretched and reached out to pet Evee but instead found that Evee was standing a few feet away from me tensed in a fighting position.

"What's wrong Evee?" I asked as I yawned and wiped sleep from my eye. Suddenly the bush in front of Evee shook and I heard a brief flutter of Wings. I froze momentarily and debated whether I should wake the others. _No you can handle this. _Part of my mind whispered. _Capture the Pokémon and become stronger. Make dad proud. _I pulled an empty pokeball from my belt and prepared for it to emerge. Suddenly a piggy flew out of the bush I braced my stance and the piggy stared at Evee and me preparing for attack.

"Evee tackle." I declared and with a growl Evee jumped for the bird. Piggy swerved out of the way and rushed at Evee. "Quick doge!" I yelled and Evee jumped out of the way of the speeding furled of feathers. "Bight!" Evee grabbed onto the bird as it passed with an iron grip. The Piggy cried out in pain and Evee anchored it to the ground. Evee stepped back and I threw the pokeball. In a flash of red light the piggy was gone and the ball began to blink. Once…twice…three times before it fell silent. I smiled proud of myself and picked Evee up.

"Great job Evee!" I explained and she purred loudly as I pet her. The sun began to rise on the horizon and I heard the three sleeping bags behind me move and a sleepy voice ask.

"Hey Claire why are you up?" Ash asked.

"I saw a Piggy."

"Where I don't see anything." I held up the pokeball and could not conceal the large grin that spread across my face. The three swarmed to me like moths to a flame and I released the Piggy. They got really happy for me. We watched in awe as Piggy flew through the sky at high speeds twirling and spinning looking almost as if it were dancing. I was amazed I had never seen something like that before. _I am beginning to see the point in this. Being a trainer I mean. _I turned back to Brock who had left us to make food. Misty walked away and began packing up all of our gear. Ash began getting the Pokémon food ready and within the hour we were back on the move headed toward home.

I had returned Evee, ponyta and Vulpix already. I couldn't help it. For some reason I was eager to get home. Eager to show dad and Ruby my new Pokémon though I knew dad was gone. Soon the city came into view. It wasn't very large or even very popular but it was home. Ash and I ran to the gym to find a sign posted.

_Gym leader is out come back in a week._

Ash sighed in despair and I frowned. "Come on," I said to Ash. Misty and Brock had left to the Pokémon center deciding for Ash to meet his sister as a family moment. We ran around to the back of the building and I fumbled with my key to unlock the door. I was kind of happy if you go in through the front you have to deal with the puzzle se for opposing trainers. The floor tiles send you down the hallway and unless you go to the right ones you will never get back to where my dad normally waits AKA the entrance to where Ruby and I live. I opened the door and we were in a large room designed like an arena. I led Ash to a set of stairs that led down to my house below the gym. We emerged in a kitchen and since dad didn't cook it was normally stocked with microwave meals and snacks.

We walked back through a hallway to where it split into different rooms. My room, Ruby's room, and the bathroom and Dad's room which was forbidden to us and almost always locked. It had been a rare occasion I found it unlocked when I was a girl and snuck in finding the picture of mom in a waste basket. I knocked on Ruby's door and it flung open almost instantly. She was only a bit shorter than me and had black hair like Ash's. Deep brown eyes and was wearing a red blouse and Jeans. She looked at me then at Ash and a look of confusion crossed her face.

"Hey Ruby. I'm back." I forced a smile and she just stared. "Ruby this is Ash….he is my twin." Ruby looked as if she were about to faint. She went really pale before staggering back and sitting on her bed. I waved for Ash to come in and I sat beside her but Ash just stayed standing not knowing what to do.

"You actually found mother?" Ruby asked after a few minutes of being in a daze. I nodded. "But a brother? He can't be your twin he doesn't even look like you."

"No he really does look more like you." I said and she shook her head refusing to believe it.

"We don't have a brother." She said but didn't sound so sure. I walked her over to the mirror in the corner and had her and Ash stand side by side. The resemblance was remarkable both of them looked a lot like father and if it wasn't for the slight difference in height then **they** could have been twins. I tried not to get jealous and I had to remember I was the only one who looked like mother so I don't have to be upset. I mean it's not like I am bad looking…I just don't fit in. if I stand next to Ruby sometimes people actually have to ask if we are sisters or friends. Ruby took a deep breath taking it in before she sat back down on the bed.

"It was a shock for me to." Ash said trying to ease the tension. Ruby didn't look at us didn't say a word for a minute before looking up and smiling.

"It's ok I understand. It's just a shock…that's all." I let out a sigh of relief that she didn't flip out.

"Looks like you have to go." I told Ash as I glanced at the clock. "Misty and Brock are waiting." Ash waved as he left the way he'd came and I began to follow to see him out but Ruby caught my arm her forced smile vanishing and in a angry menacing tone she whispered into my ear.

"What have you done?" her words sent chills up my spine and I called to Ash.

"Hey Ash I will meet you at the center alright?"

"Ok." He called back and I turned back to Ruby.

"What do you mean Ruby, aren't you happy we found a brother that I met mom."

"You ruined it we were all perfectly ok now you ruined the balance we were fine without them. Dad will be furious when he finds you disobeyed him and went to mom." Ruby said anger rising in her voice.

"She's our mother we have a choice if we want to meet her. She is nice there is no shame in wanting to meet her." I said defensively.

"What does it matter? She abandoned us and I will never forgive her for that."

"What choice did she have? Her and father didn't get along. They had to split custody."

"I haven't needed her; my entire life Claire and you know what I don't want her now." I sighed and asked.

"When will dad return?"

"Probably day after tomorrow." I nodded and walked away to catch up with Ash. I met him at the center Ruby's words haunting me." Ash and his friends were already packed to leave.

"We are gonna leave ok Claire?" Ash said. I nodded.

"Nice to finally meet you." I said.

"I will come back some other time to meet dad but for now I have to go we don't want to waste time getting to the next city." I nodded understanding and he walked out the door and I thought everything would go back to how it used to be. But I was wrong.

I headed back home to find some boy dressed in black walking around my house. I raised an eyebrow and ran up to him.

"The gym is closed." I stated. The boy looked at me he had a black cape and a black hat black pants and black shirt. Is outfit concluded with a black scarf that hid everything except his eyes, which I noticed were a brilliant beautiful blue. He looked at me for a second a bit off guard before he ran into the forest directly behind my house. And because I think stuff like that is suspicious I followed him. Without even thinking about it I found myself racing after him through the forest my legs going faster than I ever could have imagined. There was a small clearing ahead of us and when we reached it the boy spun around to face me his scarf fell and I saw a boy maybe only a year older than me. For a moment I was caught off guard but I regained my posture and he asked.

"Who are you?"

"I am Claire Ketchum, who are you?" I said harshly.

"I am afraid I can't tell you that." the boy replied.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice you were the ne snooping around my home you owe me an explanation." I pulled Vulpix's pokeball off my belt and he stared me in the eye for a moment, studying me before he said.

"You don't want to do that. My name is Lance. Perhaps you have heard of me."

"I never heard that name before in my life." I responded. For a split second he seemed shocked then added.

"I am the Pokémon league champion."

"I don't believe you." I said refusing to be lied to. He pulled something out of his pocket and threw it at me. I caught it and saw it was an ID. And a certificate as Pokémon champion. I stared at him with disbelief and shock for a moment."How do I know that's really you when your dressed like that." he pulled off his hat and slowly unraveled his black scarf to reveal black hair and I saw the same boy in the picture. He smiled at me revealing a mouth of perfect white teeth. "What do you want?" I asked as I put the pokeball back aware it would be useless to fight him. He took a step towards me and I stepped back.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you." He said his voice sounded very kind and caring. As he approached me. He stopped a few feet in front of me and reached out to me. I realized what he wanted and handed him the ID. He was just a little taller than me and he smiled down at me. I looked into his Sapphire eyes and couldn't stop myself from thinking how amazing they looked; I swallowed hard trying to get rid of the lump in my throat.

"What do you want?" I asked again. "Why are you here? What biasness does the Pokémon champion have in a small town like this?"

"That's none of your concern." He said calmly and I responded.

"You can tell me." I assured.

"I prefer not to get citizens involved."

"Involved with what?" My curiosity growing. He examined me for a few minutes then sighed.

"I am helping Officer Jenny with something."

"What can I help? Please." I pleaded he gave me a sympathetic look before turning away.

"Sorry kid. You can't." he ran off through the forest. I stared at him without noticing that I was chasing after him. I didn't want to be left alone. The forest was thick and I could barely follow his figure another moment and he would be gone but then there was a clearing. With a building. I was startled I never knew about the building it wasn't even a full two miles from town it was just covered by a thick forest. I saw Lance run inside taking to the shadows, barely making a sound. I quickly ran in after him without thinking. I couldn't put my finger on it but the building made my blood run cold, gave me a sense of uneasiness. I followed Lance down a dimly lit hallway he stopped before the corner and checked to see if anyone was coming before he turned and was out of sight. I turned the corner only to see it split into two hallways and Lance nowhere in sight. I picked one and my pace quickened with each step until I was nearly running. The hallway split again and I ran down another and again. _This place is a maze. _I thought. Then I heard footsteps headed my way and I had nowhere to hide. I began to panic and turned around to run but couldn't remember witch hall I had taken.

I turned to face the footsteps coming toward me I saw a shadow and a figure just about to turn the corner before I was grabbed from behind. A strong arm wrapped around my waist and another hand clamp tight around my mouth silencing my scream. I was yanked back into the shadows of the hallway behind me and he crouched down to the ground. I struggled but couldn't break free. I tried to grab my pokeball but I couldn't reach. The figure ahead of us turned the corner and I stopped struggling and stared blankly at the person dressed in a tight black jump suite black hat. The person walked past without seeing us and down the other hallway. And once the sound of the footsteps disappeared down the hallway the person behind me released me. I leaped to my feet and spun to face him. Lance stood there a grim expression on his face. The darkness covering him partly casting eerie shadows across him covering ½ of his threatening face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked menacingly."

"I, I, I followed you." I stuttered taking a step back. He stepped towards me and I looked up into his eyes they had changed from their kind Sapphire to a hard cold blue as they bore their way deep into mine. I suppose they revealed more of my fear and shock then I wanted because after a minuet he relaxed and closed his eyes with a sigh. "Lance?" I started as I took a step towards him as if to see if he was alright. He suddenly broke the quite by saying.

"Get out. You don't belong here. Take that hallway it will split take a right until you reach the next hallway then a left. Go straight past the next fork and then another right. You got that? Right, left, straight, right. That corridor will lead you to the door." He turned his cape flapping at his heals as he took a step down the corridor.

"No." he stopped dead in his tracks. "I…I won't leave you." The honest truth of it all was that I was scared. I don't know where I am and what if someone else comes? I can't battle my way out. And I don't want to be alone. He stood there for a moment then he sighed and turned back to me.

"Come on. I guess I can't exactly leave you to find your way out of this place. Stay close it's like a labyrinth." We walked together in silence for a few minutes until we came to an intersection of two halls a group of people walked towards us and at the sight of us they were alarmed. Lance pushed me behind him protectively and prepared to face the trainers.


	4. team rocket

Chapter 4

Team rocket

_Author's note: Thanks for reading this. I actually wrote an original story similar to this before but this is Pokémon so it's different. Also I understand I made Lance a bit different then how he is in the show this is originally how I pictured him before I Googled his picture. Also I am not really going to go into the specifics of what levels Pokémon evolve please do not take offense Anyway I hope you enjoy the story please R&R _

_Also thank you bloody massacre I am glad you like my stories and I am thankful for all of your reviews. ON WITH THE STORY!_

"You there!" they called out and grabbed their pokeball and before I could even pull mine the two people were ordering their bee drill and Machop to attack. I was momentarily startled as the two Pokémon barreling toward me. I was frozen and couldn't move. With one smooth swipe of his hand Lance brushed his cape aside and threw his pokeball. I giant Charzard appeared and Lance only muttered one thing.

"Flame thrower." With a billowing roar the Charzard blew out a stream of fire and that one move defeated both of the other Pokémon. I stared at the Sean as the two Pokémon fainted. The trainers gritted their teeth and returned the Pokémon and dashed down the hallway. I looked at the Charzard in shock. Lance smiled and gently pet the dragon on the head. "Thank you Charzard." Lance said quietly before sending Charzard back to his ball. We began walking again and the Pokémon charging at me replayed in my mind. _They were going to attack me. Even though I didn't have any Pokémon out they were going to attack me. I had no defense and they didn't care._

"Who-who were they?" I asked Lance his expression was grim when he replied.

"They are members of a group called team rocket. They are a group of thieves with no regard for others. They steal Pokémon from other trainers their goal is to have every Pokémon in the world. This is one of their hideouts." I looked up at him.

"How do you know all that?"

"I have been fighting them for a long time now. Sometimes I raid a hideout like today sometimes I disguise myself and infiltrate their plans either way I am against them." I was disgusted at the thought and became full of anger.

"Lance…I want to help. I want to help you take down team rocket." We walked in silence for a few minutes before answering.

"It's too dangerous."

"You can't just expect me to sit aside do you?"

"After we are finished here you will go home and return to your normal life. There is no need to drag an innocent into this."

"But!"

"No! Not another word on the subject. I will not let you get dragged into this." momentarily I was offended he was treating me like such a child but I knew he was just trying to protect me so I let the subject drop and we continued walking in silence. Soon the hallway gave way to a room a counter ran across the wall and a single pokeball rested on it. There was a machine a few feet away from it and the sign in front of the room read _"Acquired Pokémon room 003"_ the counter had spots meant to hold poke balls but there was only one. Lance picked it up and put it inside the nearby machine. The screen above it lit up and showed a picture of a Pokémon with words beside it and a female mechanical voice read.

"Growlith, a fire pokemon obtained march 23, attacks, flame thrower, tackle, bite, and growl. Level 20." Lance typed something into the keyboard infront of us his eyes quickly scaning the screen as things popped up and disapeared before I could read it. then he reached into the machine and pulled the pokeball back out.

"Take it." he told me as he held the ball out to me. I looked at him and stepeped away. "It belongs to you now I changed the name on the ball it legally belongs to you." I shook my head. "They stole this pokemon from someone. And they would just mistreat it if we left it here. I cant take it I have a full party. You however do not. Do it for the pokemon." I slowly reached out and took the ball from him. "See it's fine." I put the ball on my belt and he led me down another hallway. We came it spread out into a large indoor balcony overlooking the center of the underground building. I looked out over the large room it was full of comotion people walking this way and that. it was to loud to hear anything then suddenly a voice broke out above the others.

"BOSS BOSS!" Two men cried out as they ran toward the center of the room. Lance watched them intentlly and I followed them with my eyes and saw they were the same people who Lance defeated earlier. "Geovoni there are intuders!" they approched a man standind directly in the middle of the room veryone else stopped and stood silent to watch. The boss had black hair and brown eyes and was wearing a suite. I froze.

_No, no, no, NO! _I thought franticlly. I turned and ran down the hallway we had come from. Throug a blind run I found my way out of the building and colapsed. When Lance found me I was under a tree crying. He got down on his knees beside me.

"Whats wrong?" he asked me. "Why did you run away?" and between sobs I told him.

"That man-the boss- he….he's my father." I buried my head in my hands. _How could he do this to me? how could he hide that from me from Ruby? He's the leader of team rocket and he didn't even tell us he leaves us for weeks at a time not knowing. How could he? _I was overcome by a wave of sorrow and betrayl but also by a wave of anger and rage. The fact my father hid that from us the fact that we never should have trusted him that he betrayed me filled me with sorrow but the idea of him hurting me hiding it from Ruby filled me with anger. Lance seemed shocked and couldn't move for a second but when he regained his composter he put a hand on my back and I looked up at him. He gave me a forced smile and I looked deep into his kind Sapphire eyes.

"It's ok. You didn't know. I am here for you. Your not alone." He pulled me into a long hug and I felt safe in his arms. I felt I could trust him. Finally when we pulled apart he smiled at me kindly and wiped the last of my tears away. "Everything is going to be ok." I couldn't stop myself from smileing at him and he helped me to my feet. He began walking me back to town. He walked me back to my house. And he left me at the door.

"I cant stay Claire I have to go I have work to do."

"Goodbye." I said "Will I see you again? I want to come with you I want to help you stop my father." and he smiled at me.

"Yea I promise I will come back for you."

"You will take me with you? I will traval with you?"

"Yea sure." He replied we smiled at each other and I took one last look at his Sapphire eyes before he ran into the woods disapearing into the forest shadows. I walked inside and ran to Ruby's room. I could hear her music booming and I froze before I knocked on her door. She doesn't have to know. I didn't want to leave her in the dark but sometimes its better to have bliss in ignorince.

My sorrow passed replaced with anger for my father, I became filled with rage. He betrayed me. he betayed Ruby he hurt me he is evil. I became fuled with ambition to stop him. I cant hate him, I could never hate him. he is my father but it doesn't mean I have to sit aside and let him do this, doesn't mean I should sit aside and let that evil compant thrive. I began throwing things into my backpack, hair brush, toothbrush, toothpaste, extra pokemon food, supplies, ECT. _I just unpacked I should have left it all in the bag. _I thought as I raced around the house collecting items. Sudenlly I heard a rapid knock on the door and I knew it was Lance. Quickly I made sure I had all my pokemon and I slung my bag over my shouler.

"Bye Ruby." I called as I raced towards the door.

"You are going out again? How long will you be gone?"

"I'm not sure I think I am going to traval some." I replied

"What should I tell dad?"

I froze and took a serious tone. "Tell him he will see me soon." And with that as my farewell I ran out the door to where Lance was waiting. He looked impaitant and seemed almost parinoid. He kept glanceing over his shoulder towards the ficility.

"Hey." I greeted but he didn't seem to be in the mood for small talk.

"Come on we gotta go." He said quickly. I cocked my head in wonder and listened. I could hear a faint alarm from the direction of the building. I looked at Lance aslight smile playing at my face. He grabbed me by the wrist and we started running through the forest away from the place. We emerged at the road leading to the next town, Pewter city. We ran for a while before I got tired and slowed to a stop panting. I wasn't use to that much running. I snuck a peak at Lance but he didn't seem at all out of breath. He was looking behind us and I could have sworn I saw something black move in the bushes. My eyes went wide and he asked me.

"This is to slow." He pulled out a pokeball and his Charzard emerged in a red light. "Quick climb on." He said as he held onto Charzard back. Charzard looked at me and I was momentarily frozen with fear that he would eat me. Lance reached out a hand and I took it as he pulled me up to the spot between Charzard's wings. Charzard was large I knew even for other Charzards, and probably twice as strong.

"Let's go Charzard." Lance said and with a flap of its large wings we were off the ground. The wind sent my hair flying behind me I watched as the grass, bushes and leaves were wiped back and forth with every flap of his powerful wings. The trees began getting smaller as we got higher and higher and I saw a group of three people swarm around where we had taken off. All of them were dressed in black and they glared up at us as they got smaller and smaller. Then there was a flash of red light and a zubat and buterfree appeared and within seconds were rapidly closing the distance between us. As they drew closer Lance yelled over the roaring wind.

"Charzard use flame thrower!" with a tremendous roar, Charzard let lose a blaze of flames and tried to hit the two Pokémon. He hit the butter free head on and she fell from the sky fainted and disappeared in a burst of red before she hit the ground but the zubat avoided the stream of fire. And came charging at us baring its sharp yellow fangs it flew right at Lance and me and without thinking I grabbed Piggy's pokeball and clicked the button on it. Sending out Piggy in a flash of red glory.

"Piggy peck!" I cried and Piggy fearlessly flew at the Zubat that was undoubtedly twice her size. Piggy slammed into the bat and with rapid speed hit it 6 times on the head but the zubat fell back then slammed into Piggy full force knocking Piggy out of the sky sending her plummeting towards earth. "NO!" I screamed and fumbled with the pokeball. I clicked the button but the red line missed her and she was out of sight before I could try again. My eyes went wide and Lance seemed as if he was about to jump after it.

"Charzard dive down we need to get Piggy!" Lance commanded but instead Charzard spiraled right forcing me and Lance to hold on for dear life as gravity threatened to push us off. When the spinning stopped I looked down frantically searching for Piggy. Instead a saw a flash of white light and a form rapidly approach us. A Pidgeotto emerged flying towards us and missed us but barely the wind from its wings sent my hair flying up. I held on tighter to Charzard and the Pidgeotto turned and came back at us slamming into the zubat as hard as it could. I stared in wonder and confusion but Lance began to smirk. The Zubat went down and disappeared in a red light just as the small clearing we had taken off from disappeared behind us and the next town came into view. The Pidgeotto kept pace with us but didn't attack. We landed a few miles away in a small clearing right outside a cave entrance. The town was in walking distance and the Pidgeotto landed beside us and with a caw came up to me as if it were waiting for something. I stared at it confused and I heard Lance laugh behind me.

"Are you going to return her?" his voice dripped with amusement and I looked at him wondering what he meant. "That's your Piggy. She had enough experience to evolve before she hit the ground. She is a Pidgeotto now." Pidgeotto smiled at me and began to understand what he meant I had heard about evolution though only once or twice I had never actually witnessed it.

"Thanks Pidgeotto." I said. "Pidgeotto you saved us up there." I clicked the button on the pokeball and she returned. I strapped it back onto my belt and turned to Lance. "I need to go to a Pokémon center soon I think they are tired." Lance nodded in agreement and answered.

"We will stop at one in the next town." I turned to Charzard.

"Thanks Charzard you saved us." I pet him on the head and he smiled and let out a low rumble of satisfaction.

"Great job Charzard, have a nice rest." Lance said as he returned the dragon. In a flash Lance and I were alone in the field and we stared at each other for a long moment. I knew my hair was messed up from the wind and I could still feel the Adrenalin slowly pulling out of my blood stream a feeling I am not use to and I smiled at Lance feeling giddy and hyper from the rush of events. He returned a smile equal to mine and without a word we began walking side by side towards Cerulean city.

_**Meanwhile back at team rockets hideout:**_

"Sir." A team rocket goon said as he ran up to a man in a black suite. The man was sitting in a large red chair behind a large wooden office desk with a Persian on his lap as he stroked it fur gently.

"Report. Were you able to capture the intruders?" the man behind the desk commanded powerfully.

"No sir our mission was a failure the two intruders escaped on a Charzard headed towards Pewter city." The worker replied.

"Do you have any clue as of who they are? What they looked like? Do you fools have any information at all?"

"There were two intruders, one boy one girl. The boy was hidden in black with a cape."

"Lance." The man said calmly. "When will he realize his attempts are fruitless? That this is for the greater good and what about the girl?"

"No one really saw the girl well enough she was too far away."

"Lance does not normally travel with a partner. It is a mystery as of now who she could be."

"Sir. Giovanni what are you going to do now?" Giovanni reached across the desk and rested his hand on a picture of two young girls soaking wet and tumbling over each other smiling at the camera on a hot summer day. "You say they headed off to Pewter? Then I will go after them. I can't trust you fools with anything. But first, I will stop at home. I need to see my daughters again."


	5. pewter city

Chapter 5

Pewter city

_Author's note: thanks for reading I hope you liked it. What did you think about who the father is? Please R&R._

Pewter city was larger than my home town. There were more people and in general it was just larger. I walked side by side with Lance. The town was in general larger and I saw a gym.

"There are sure a lot of people." I commented to Lance. He looked at me and asked.

"You haven't been out of your hometown much have you?" I shook my head and looked around. "Pewter city has a historical museum with fossils of ancient Pokémon it attracts a lot of tourists including some scientists trying to learn more from the cave nearby where they gather the many rare fossils." I nodded in understanding and looked around. We can go to the museum if you like but first I think we should drop by the Pokémon center heal everyone up and have some dinner." At that moment I realized just how hungry I was and I thought. _Dinner? Is it that late already? _I thought over the events of the past day and realized exactly how much had happened. I looked at the gym and Lance said. "If you like you can give it a try latter. This is the Pewter city gym the first step on a Pokémon journey the type is rock and the gym leader is Brock."

"Brock!" I said surprised.

"Yea you heard of him?"

"I met him. He was traveling with my um…brother." Lance nodded thinking he understood but I knew he didn't know anything about my parents' divorce or about my long lost Pokémon obsessed brother or my short tempered sister.

"Well we can check it out later sometimes as you know gym leaders need to take breaks. Waiting in a building for a battle all day can be tiring. I know. Not many people get past the elite four to battle me so I can normally escape unnoticed." I nodded and continued towards the Pokémon center with him. I could see through the sliding glass door inside was a nurse behind a counter dresses in white she had bright pink hair peeking out from under her nurses cap. The door slid open and Lance called to her.

"Hello Nurse Joy."

"You know her?" I whispered to him. Lance laughed and said.

"Not really no but each town has a Pokémon center and each Pokémon center has a Nurse joy. They are all sisters and they all look exactly alike that's why she looks so much like the one in your town. Of course I traveled through here and at one point must have come in for healing but no I don't know her personally." That was a mind blower. And I thought my family had a lot of things to worry about I tried to imagine 23 nurse joy toddlers running around the house at the age of terrible two. _I pity their parents. _I thought with a sweat drop. "While I am at it I better point out it's the same situation with the Officer Jenny's one for each town all exactly alike." _Again I pity a family. _

"Well at least you don't have to remember a bunch of names." I said Lance laughed at my lame joke and I smiled feeling better than I had in a long time. We handed our poke balls to nurse joy and sat down on the nearby two seat sofa to wait. I rested by head on his shoulder and felt safe. I could tell this was new to him too. He almost didn't know how to act. From how he was always moving, fighting, and acting I got a feeling that he had been alone most of his life. He seemed powerful and his presence even seemed powerful full of authority. _He was a lone wolf. _I thought to myself. _Powerful and proud yet he can be kind and protective. _I stopped myself before I got to my next thought and I raised my head sitting straight up slightly embarrassed of what I was about to think.

"Something wrong?" he asked me I was sitting stiffly my face burning.

"Nope nothing wrong, who me? No nothing. Everything is fine absolutely fine." I rambled he looked at me suspiciously and said.

"Are you sure you're ok? You seem a little… stiff."

"Um…" I started to procrastinate.

"Lance and Claire your Pokémon are all healed and ready for withdrawal." _Saved by the bell. _We stood and thanked the nurse as we retrieved our Pokémon I released all of mine to let them walk with us but Lance did not.

"Aren't you gonna send out your Pokémon?" I asked he shook his head.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"My Pokémon are pretty rare and fairly signature I fear that if I revealed them people would recognize me."

"Oh," I said wondering what kind of Pokémon he had. Evee and Vulpix were crisscrossing at our feet in a game of tag and ponyta galloped ahead of us then circled back to walk beside us for a moment only to dash off again, Pidgeotto was flying high above us enjoying the clean evening air. The sun had just begun to set and it sent colors across the sky painting it in pinks and oranges. As we walked towards the restaurant. Lance swore he had been there before and that it was nice. Finally it came into view a large building once inside I found it was mostly lit by candle light and dim electric lights. Pokémon walked around with a waiter/waitress and helped keep people interested in the restaurant. I returned all of my Pokémon not wanting them to get lost in the crowd. Once we found a table I looked at the menu and realized how expensive everything was.

"Lance I can't let you buy this." I said and I began to dig through my back pack for my money. My dad being gym leader and all means I get pretty good allowance. The thought of my dad brought me down, as I remembered why I was here, because I was going to bring him down, going to stop his evil plans. Lance put his hand on mine and I stopped digging through my bag to look at him. His eyes were hypnotizing and almost seemed to glow in the dim light.

"It's ok." He said and I nodded excepting it. We ordered cheeseburgers and coke and fries and everything was extremely good and then we ordered dessert, two pieces of rich chocolate cake it was amazing. After we finished we walked through the empty town towards the hotel by the only light available, moonlight. Lance pulled out even more money and paid for two hotel rooms without even a wink of unsettlement at the large amount.

"Good night." Lance told me as he walked into the room across the hall as I closed the door to mine. I heard his door close and I began to get ready for bed. The bed was soft and warm, a welcome change from the sleeping bags on the forest floor. I fell asleep peacefully only to be haunted by nightmares.

_**Meanwhile back at team Rocket:**_

Giovanni entered his home and closed the door behind him. It was uncharacteristically quiet.

"I'm home!" he called and he quickly heard a door slam and the patter of feet running towards him and Ruby came into view.

"DAD!" she exclaimed happily as she hugged him. He ruffled her hair with a smile and looked around everything was quite.

"Where's Claire?" he asked Ruby shrugged. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"She left the house saying something about becoming a Pokémon trainer." Ruby lied trying to protect her sister.

"And she didn't tell me?" Giovanni said a bit angry.

"Dad this is her way of telling you."

"Where did she go? Why did she suddenly decide to leave?" Ruby looked away. "You are hiding something where did she go?"

"…." Ruby refused to answer. But her father glared at her and she gave. "She went to find mum." And with those 5 words, the boss of team rocket was crushed.

"When did she leave?" He asked barely above a whisper, his tone notifying Ruby he didn't know how to feel.

"A few days ago. But she returned…with our brother." Giovanni's eyes widened before he regained his composure.

"Where is she now?" Ruby shrugged.

"The second time she didn't tell me just ran off said she would come back. Sounded to me like she fell in love with traveling." Giovanni believed it the reason he never wanted Claire to leave the town. She was to adventures she was like him. The idea of seeing the world what it has to offer would excite her beyond anything else. That's why he never let her out of town for fear she wouldn't want to come home. Isn't that every parent's nightmare? Their children leaving? _I've already lost one of my children I fought to keep these two and now she is trying to leave? I have to have a strict talk when she gets back maybe I can have a underling go with and protect her. I can't worry about this right now. _He thought. _I have to track down Lance and his accomplice now or it will be too late. I wanted to see __**both**__ my daughters smile again before I went on a trip but it looks like that will have to wait._


	6. boulder badge

Chapter 6

Boulder badge

_Hey everyone I am back! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter thank you for reading this story. I do not own Pokémon and if you think I over did the Lance X OC last chapter please tell me. I can tone it down. Also sometime soon I am planning on posting a legend of Zelda fan fiction so be on the lookout if you love the games as much as I do. Well please R&R hope you enjoy._

I awoke the next morning with a start and found bright golden sunlight shining through my window. I sat there for a second breathing hard before rubbing my eyes and stretching. I got out of bed and got ready for the day putting on a shirt that had a bright red rose with its stem twisting and intertwining itself with the stem of a black rose and some jeans. I walked into the hallway and knocked on Lance's door… no answer I knocked again and I heard a sleep clogged voice call.

"One minute!" I walked down and waited in the lobby for 10 minutes before he finally came down strapping on his cape as he walked.

"Do you always wake up this late?" I asked he shrugged and said.

"Never had any reason not to." I sighed and we sat there in silence for a while and he said. "Come on lets go get some breakfast." We went to a small restaurant that was built into the hotel and ordered pancakes the syrup was rich and the butter added the favor. Ruby and I made pancakes all the time but they never came out as good as these, fluffy, light, rich simply delicious. After breakfast I followed him towards the gym a long line of trainers flowed out of it all of them eagerly waiting for their turn.

"The gym leader is in do you want to try?"

"The line is too long." I responded.

"It's ok." He answered. "Come on." He took me by the hand and began running towards the building shoving our way through the line. Finally a large trainer blocked our path and said.

"No cutting." Lance pulled out an idea and answered.

"I can enter this gym whenever I please seeing as how I am Brock's superior." The man stared at Lance for a second in shock before handing him the ID. And moving to the side. We had no problem walking through the line with Lance's VIP card. We finally got inside and I saw two trainers battling it out. I recognized one as Brock, the man traveling with Ash and a boy and girl on the side line as Ash and Misty. I watched as a Geodude defeated a charmander and the challenger took his Pokémon and ran away to the Pokémon center. Brock wiped some sweat from his brow and hi fived his geodude before returning it to its ball. Brock looked up at me and recognized me. He waved and called.

"Hey what are you doing here?"

"I am here to challenge you." I called back.

"Then come on!" he called enthusiastically. I glanced back at Lance who waved me to go on while he walked away and sat on the opposite side as Misty and Ash.

"Isn't that Claire?" Misty whispered to Ash as I walked up to the arena, Ash squinted at me before answering.

"Yea it is." Ash answered surprised.

"Who is she with?" Ash looked at Lance for a minute but was unable to see Lance because he was looking away and was dressed in black hiding his identity as much as he could.

"I don't know, but he looks strong."

"What makes you say that?" Misty asked.

"I don't know he just has that kind of look to him that kind of presence." He looked back at me as I pulled my pokeball off my belt to battle. "Come on Claire!" he called out trying to be a good brother. Brock didn't seem hurt by the comment and we started our battle.

Brock called over to me. "This will be a four on four match. He first person with no able Pokémon will lose." I nodded. "Ok then let's begin!" he yelled as he chucked a pokeball into the middle of the field it bounced back to him releasing a geodude in a red light. I grabbed a pokeball from my belt and clicked the button sending out Vulpix.

"All right Vulpix this is it! Let's show them what you got. Vulpix Flame thrower!"

"Geodude tackle!" before Geodude could move he was engulfed in a sea of orange fire.

"Direct hit!" I bragged but suddenly through the thick orange a shadow emerged. I stared at in confusion as the Geodude burst through the fire headed straight for Vulpix seeming unharmed. "Quick Vulpix doge!" I called out and Vulpix abruptly stopped her attack and jumped to the side just in time avoiding the attack. "Why didn't it affect him?" I asked.

"Geodude is a rock type Pokémon he isn't easily affected by fire." I growled and then held out a pokeball.

"Vulpix return!" Vulpix vanished and Evee emerged. "Let's do this. Ponyta stomp!"

"Doge!" Brock called and Geodude began to move but Ponyta was faster and was on him in seconds her hard heavy hooves slammed down on him and shoved him into the ground. When Geodude's heavy rock body hit the ground the entire building shook. That definitely hurt Geodude he emerged and seemed to be panting.

"Quick attack!" I called realizing my big advantage was speed.

"Doge!" Brock called even before I finished calling my attack but Ponyta rammed head first into Geodude and send him flying into the wall. He fell to the ground dizzy and fainted. Brock gritted his teeth but then slightly smiled and returned Geodude and sent out another Pokémon. A giant snake made of rock. My jaw dropped at the size of its enormous stone body.

"Onyx use tail whip." Brock said calmly.

"Quick doge!" I called out but it was too late and with one swift swing of its tail Onyx rammed ponyta in the side and she went flying through the air. She slammed the ground hard. "Ponyta get up! Ponyta are you ok?" Ponyta shakily stood up and I saw the length of her injuries. She was scrapped and bruised and in no condition to fight. But her eyes told otherwise. She was determined for this win. "Ponyta calm down." Ponyta didn't listen she prepared to charge and I grabbed her pokeball. "Ponyta return!" I called but the red light was to slow and Ponyta was already racing towards Onyx and I knew there was no stopping her. With a sigh I called out. "Come on Ponyta use fire vortex!" Ponyta blew ahead of her as she ran and a wave of fire engulfed Onyx while Ponyta ran through the circle of it where it was calm similar to the eye of a storm.

I am not sure what it's really called but Ponyta knows what I mean when I say fire vortex. She rammed Onyx in the side of his head with enough force to send him to the ground and land on top of him triumphantly. I sighed in relief but Ponyta looked startled when Onyx's eyes opened and he got up with such force she was flung into the ground and knocked out. I withdrew her and sent out Evee. _She's too small to beat him. _I thought fearfully. And Onyx slashed his large heavy tail at her. Without a word to her she avoided the attack by jumping on his tail and running up to his head. After my second of shock I called. "Evee Tackle!" Evee rammed herself into Onyx's head and she fell down to the ground his eye opened.

"Onyx bight!" Brock called and Onyx lashed out at Evee but Evee was far too quick and was out of the way on seconds.

"Bight!" I called quickly realizing it wouldn't be the best idea but it was too late. Evee chomped down hard on a small piece of Onyx's tail then quickly jumped back rubbing at her jaw with her paw and waving her head probably pained from the rock. "Oops sorry Evee." I said sympathetically "QUICK DOGE!" and Evee was out of the way.

"Onyx iron tail!" Brock yelled. Both Onyx and Evee were breathing hard and I knew neither of them could take much more of this.

"Quick attack" I called and once second Evee was in front of a charging Onyx the next she was behind said charging Onyx and the next she was standing atop a knocked out Onyx. "Great job!" I called out and Evee smiled walking in a circle proudly. Onyx disappeared into its pokeball. And a round rock with a head two arms and two legs.

"What is that?" I asked aloud and Lance called over to me.

"It's a Gollum the last evolved stage of a Geodude."

"Thanks," I called back "Come on Evee lets take him out. Quick attack!"

"Gollum roll." Brock called and the Gollum tucked in his limbs and head like a turtle and began rolling at Evee. Before Evee could alter her path to get away Gollum the ball of rock rammed her and sent her flying. Evee collapsed and I returned her. I examined Gollum for a second before sending out Pidgeotto.

"Quick attack!" I called and Pidgeotto rammed into Gollum but only fell to the ground as if she had rammed into a wall. And with one call from Brock Gollum punched Pidgeotto and that made her faint. I returned Pidgeotto. _Vulpix is my last chance. _I thought. B_ut he has two Pokémon left. This is not looking good for me. _

I gripped Vulpix's ball tightly before clicking the button and sending her out. Gollum curled up into its ball and charged at Vulpix fast and furiously when he hit her she went flying into the wall and fell to the ground. "Are you alright!" I called and Vulpix stood up fire in her eyes as she glared at Gollum hurt on the side. "Good." I called as an idea struck me. "Flame thrower!"

"I thought she learned that wouldn't work last time?" Misty whispered to Ash. Ash just shrugged and Vulpix engulfed the curled up Gollum in a sea of fire. But Gollum was unaffected and charged at Vulpix.

"It's ok Vulpix doge." Vulpix leaped out of the way and I called. "Fire spin!" Vulpix opened her mouth and released a giant wave of red orange flames and the intensity began to boil Gollum until his rock was almost red and he pulled out of his ball and ran around madly blazing hot. He ran at Brock but Brock jumped out of the way not wanting to get burned. I smiled and Lance told me.

"That's a side effect of some fire attacks called burn." I nodded but I was too happy with my results to really care. Gollum managed to pull itself together for a second and set its sights on Vulpix for a second and decided to claim its revenge before the burn made it faint and rolled at her. Vulpix tried to run but she wasn't as fast as Evee and Gollum got her and fainted at the impact. Vulpix laid there for a moment everyone staring wondering if she would get up. She stood up and pranced around like nothing but still I could see she was hurt.

"Here," Lance whispered "here is a potion, give it to Vulpix."I obeyed and Vulpix was healthy again.

"Come on Geodude! You're my last chance!" Brock called out and a Geodude emerged in a bright light.

"Vulpix tackle!" I called and Vulpix began using the attacks almost as soon as I called out. "Tackle, quick attack, doge, agility, and finish it with flame thrower!" Vulpix braced herself and let lose a large stream of fire from her mouth. Geodude fainted and Brock lost.

"YES!" I called out and Lance gave a ½ smile and turned his head hiding it in his cloak. Ash and Misty cheered and Brock smiled as he handed me a badge.

"Congratulations in winning your boulder badge. You are one step closer to becoming a Pokémon master." I smiled as I took it feeling very proud of myself I hugged Vulpix and followed Lance out we went right to the Pokémon center and I healed up all of my Pokémon congratulating each of them. Lance and I spent the rest of the day at the museum looking at fossils and when night fell we went back to the hotel, and I fell asleep quickly.

I awoke in the middle of the night Lance standing beside my bed with his hand covering my mouth. He was looking around nervously maybe even a bit scared. _Is that possible? _I thought. _No Lance is too strong, to brave too be scared. _

"Get up." he whispered to me his black cape making him blend extremely well into the shadows I could only see his face and even that was ½ covered in darkness.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"SHUSH!" he hissed at me and glanced back towards the window even though we were on the second floor. "We have to leave **now**." I looked at him confused and he muttered. "I will explain later. Just get up get your things and let's go quickly and quietly." He backed away and I got to my feet. Everything was so dark so I reached for the light witch but he batted my hand away. "No we can't alert them we are here."

"Alert who we are here?" I whispered back. He looked away refusing to answer and I got a bad feeling I knew who. "You mean team Rocket is here?" Lance nodded gravely.

"And the boss came he doesn't normally do that."

"My father's here!" I exclaimed.

"Shush!" and then he nodded again. "We have to leave. Get dressed." He walked out into the hallway and quietly shut the door not making a sound. I got up my mind racing and changed into jeans and a dark navy blue T-shirt. I glanced out the window and saw men in black jump suites running quietly through the town as if in squad form ready to siege something or someone. I swallowed and picked up my bag and rushed into the hallway to meet Lance. I quietly followed him down the hallway and out the back door. We began making our way towards the path to the next town but he grabbed me and jumped behind some bushes as some goons passed. Without thinking I told him.

"Lance I am not ready to face my father he doesn't even know I left the first time I have been lying about him thinking I went on a Pokémon journey truth is he left before I did!" Lance clamped a hand over my mouth and glanced over the bushes before whispering into my ear.

"Don't worry you won't have to face him not here, not now. I am gonna get you out of here safe and sound." he saw two agents guarding the exit of the town and he told me to stay down and stay quiet and he approached them and began silently using a Pokémon's sleep powder to knock them out. I glanced around and saw a man standing at the center of town just a few yards away from me. After a second I recognized him as my father. I buried my head in my hands for a second then stopped and somehow worked up the courage I emerged from my bush and ran at him all Team Rocket members around turned and looked at me Lance was hidden from view behind a building and I stopped a few yards in front of my father turning to face him. Even though I was close I could barely see him hidden in the darkness of the night the moon hidden behind a curtain of clouds. I was almost positive he couldn't see me. His hand fell to a pokeball on his belt and he said in a threatening voice I never heard him use before.

"So you are Lance's accomplice?" he threw the pokeball and a Pokémon I had never seen or heard of before emerged. "This is my mew two. You can use all your Pokémon and once if you like. But I am about to end you and Lance." I tried to talk tried to tell him who I was but a voice in the back of my head hissed at me not to and I threw out all my Pokémon. "This is it?" he asked. "A mere Evee, Vulpix, Ponyta, and Pidgeotto? I will make this quick." And in 1 swift move from the "mew two" all but Vulpix who the attack had missed, fainted. I returned them and ordered.

"Fire spin!" the area filled with a bright red light and I could see my father clearly and his strange purple Pokémon. I also saw a purplish color around Vulpix before she fainted and as the last bits of fire died and I returned Vulpix still unable to speak I saw my father's hurt, broken, stunned face. Mew two took made a move towards me but my father raised his hand and the Pokémon stopped short. My father took a few quick steps towards me. The moon momentarily peeked out from behind a cloud and a few of its pale white rays shone down on my father and me. He looked devastated and stunned, unable to collect himself.

"C-Claire." He stuttered. Taking another step towards me. I managed anger and stepped away. Muttering.

"You betrayed me."

"No Claire you don't understand." I saw Lance appear around the corner of the building my father and I encased in the moons light. Lance ran to be barely making a sound. He wrapped his arms around me protectively and glared at my father. Lance took a step back whispering into my ear

"Run I will catch up with you. Wait inside the entrance just beside the door I promise I will be there soon." My father's eyes met Lances and I saw raw anger and hate in them. A look I never saw him have before. Lance gave me a gentle shove towards the towns exist and I instinctively listened to him and ran away as fast as I could. I heard my father tell Lance.

"You stole my daughter." Anger seeping from his voice and I heard Lance reply fearlessly.

"I won't let you hurt her anymore."


	7. sooner or later

Chapter 7

Sooner or later

_YAY this is a chapter to celabrate the new Eragon book coming out i cant wait to get my hands on it God knows when. Wow chapter 7 this story is going to be much longer then I thought. We are nowhere near the end. Well hope you enjoy it please R&R I do not own Pokémon. Not much happens in this chapter now that I think about it all well and I just realized they changed ash's hat! How can they do that! His hat was his Pride and joy what made Ash well ASH! This is why I like the originals more than the new episodes. Anyway on with the story thanks for reading._

I obeyed Lance and ran without thinking towards the edge of town. I saw two rocket grunts knocked out on the ground and I rushed past their bodies hearing them snoring gently reassured me they were ok. None of the other goons tried to stop me; they were all focused on Lance and my father. I raced towards the cave frantically eager to escape this. _What have I gotten into! _I thought as the cave entrance came into view. I looked back towards the village just as a giant explosion erupted and a blast of light appeared above the trees and flew upward into the heavens.

The wind from the blast hit me and sent my hair wiping at my face. _Lance. _I thought worried before I ran into the darkness of the cave. I couldn't see anything I pressed myself up against the wall beside the door and waited for either Lance or a Rocket goon to run through. _Lance, please be ok. _I prayed as I waited. It didn't take long before I heard footsteps approach rapidly.

I waited anxiously as they grew louder and louder. Suddenly a dark shadowy figure rushed past me into the cave with a burst of strength and adrenaline I jumped on them sending us both tumbling to the floor. We rolled before I landed on top and pinned the person down. I could tell the other person had strength to throw me and defeat me and I felt their strong hands wrap around my wrists in a tight grip ready to toss me across the room. I was shaky and didn't know what to do it was then I recognized the cloak the person was wearing.

"Lance?"I croaked out my voice sounding weak and throat feeling like sand paper.

"Claire?" a familiar voice asked as the grip loosened. We climbed to our feet and I stared at his dark outline for a moment feeling like a child. I saw how much larger it was then mine how much stronger and steadier. I wrapped my arms around him in a hug feeling relived he was alright.

"You- you're ok?" I asked shakily he nodded and we fell into a moment of silence. A moment later it was broken by the sound of many footsteps and they were coming quick.

"Let's go." He ordered me quietly as he took my hand and we headed deeper down into the cave. Figures appeared just as we disappeared into the eternal darkness of the room next to us. We were traveling faster than the Rockets and Lance seemed to know the way and I followed him trusting we wouldn't get lost. But no matter how far away we got I could still hear them, the calls and orders of the different rocket underlings but one voice rang out and followed me through all of the echoing noise.

"Find them don't let them get away!" my father called sounding a bit distraught.

"What do we do when we find them sir?" a goon asked. "Shall we eliminate them?" there was a sudden flash of light that traveled through the entire cave and I stumbled in shock and it quickly passed.

"No you fool! That's my daughter…" his voice trailed off and I was dazed blindly following Lance to the approaching light of the exit before us.

As soon as we were out Lance called upon his Charzard to fly us away and in no time we were out of sight and in cerulean city. We landed and without a word he called back Charzard and we went straight to the Pokémon center. I handed Nurse Joy all of my Pokémon while lance handed her a couple of his own. For a moment I was surprised. _How strong is my father? _I wondered _if he can actually faint some of Lance's Pokémon. _We sat in the waiting room waiting for Nurse Joy to come back with our Pokémon and we sat in complete silence. Questions buzzed through my head but I stayed quiet, until finally the words escaped my lips.

"What happened?" I asked Lance looked at me a bit startled as if he had forgotten I was there. I noticed he seemed a bit distracted, staring off into the distance as if he were deep in thought about something. He didn't make eye contact as he answered.

"Nothing,"

"Lance what's wrong?" I pressed fear and worry growing in me spreading through my being like the pelage.

"Nothing is wrong." He said refusing to look at me.

"Lance please." I begged. "You can trust me." he didn't respond. "Lance look at me." I demanded. He looked directly into my eyes his beautiful sapphire eyes were cold and hard as ice as they pierced through me as if they were scanning my soul trying to find out whether he really could trust me. He sighed and his eyes lost some of their cruelty as he answered.

"Nothing important happened, everything will be fine."

"Something happened Lance; I can see it in your eyes. What was that giant blast of light? What was that Pokémon?" He looked out the window and responded.

"That blast of light was a hyper beam from my Dragonite its attack against the Pokémon."

"So you won?" I asked hopefully.

"No." he answered flatly. My heart dropped and I couldn't imagine anything living through an attack like that. "I honestly don't know what Pokémon your father used. There are many Pokémon yet to be discovered and it is possible your father found a new species." I calmed a bit with the thought that there was an explanation that wasn't totally freaky.

"But…I have a feeling that's not the case." Lance said slowly as if thinking over every word.

"What- what do you mean?" I asked.

"This Pokémon was different. He had it wrapped in a type of armor and I can't really say but something was off about it. I wreaked of chemicals as if it spent a lot of time in a laboratory and there was just something about it that leads me to believe it's not natural."

"You think he created a Pokémon?" I asked confused the idea sounding ridiculous.

"I am not sure but it was strong. My hyper beam didn't even scratch it. On top of that he fainted both my Dragonite and my Gyarados. After that I made a smoke screen and got out of there." I was a shocked. _Lance has always been so strong…I guess even he isn't invincible. _After a while nurse Joy came back with our Pokémon all healed. We rented two of the guest rooms in the center and went to sleep for the night. The events of the day playing back in my mind. These thoughts pledged my dreams with nightmares.

In the dream I faced my father. He rejected me cast me off as a traitor and coldly turned his back on me sending every one of his soldiers after me. From there the dream restarted I faced my father and he couldn't bring himself to fight me. He was distraught and hurt by what I had done and felt abandoned completely crushing both his spirit, and my own. Have you ever seen your parents cry? Or someone you really look up to and respect? And know there is nothing you can do to help? It hurts to watch the person you look up to and respected the most break and that was how I felt in the dream. A sense of helplessness a sense of pain. Feeling as if I betrayed him instead of the other way around. Then again it restated only through his pain he fought me, without holding back and he destroyed me in battle, completely wiped me out in minutes with only a few Pokémon. Then in the last version he forgave me and understood. In this version he was the same father I had always known and stopped what he was doing because it upset me and Ruby.

That's when I awoke and I knew I had to do something. I knew sooner or later I would have to face him and any of those where a possibility of what could happen. I couldn't recall details but I felt like something was missing and I sat there for a long time curled in a ball on my bed thinking it over and over. The same words replaying in my mind.

_Sooner or later_

I looked out the window to see the rising sun paint the sky with shades of pink, red and orange starting a whole new day. I got dressed and went to wait in the lobby for Lance. When he finally came he seemed confused almost surprised to see I was awake before him.

"Moring." He greeted

"Morning." He must have seen how upset I was because he looked at me with concern but decided not to ask.

"Come on lets go get some breakfast." We walked to the nearest restaurant and once again he told me it was on him only this time I wasn't in the mood to argue it so I let him pay for the meal. We ate in silence for a few minutes Lance also seemed far away. His eyes were trained on something in the distance and he didn't speak. I had a feeling he was still thinking about that strange Pokémon.

"Lance." I started he looked at me still seeming far away, I took a breath before saying. "I am ready to face my father." His eyes widened in shock.

"No Claire you can't go!"

"Lance I have to face him sooner or later. I finally worked up the courage to do it please let me do it now."

"We don't even know where he is he wouldn't have gone back to his old hideout."

"Lance I know you know where I can find him." I said carefully looking into his eyes. He looked away but I put a hand on his shoulder forcing him to look back into my green eyes. "Lance please." With a sigh he told me.

"There is another team Rocket base nearby. A secret passage in Mt. Moon the cave we took to get here leads there. He might have gone there not wanting to go all the way back to your home town."

"Please take me." I pleaded. After a moment he nodded solemnly and stood and without a word led me back to Mt. Moon. This time though his Charzard led the way his tail fire illuminating the cave around us with a bright orange light. Once the exit came into view though he turned and walked into a dead end.

"I stormed this place once, back when it was only a minor storage base. Since then Security probably doubled and who knows what they do here now. So be prepared for whatever lies ahead." I nodded and he ran his hand along the wall. The entire cave was silent then suddenly there was a quite clicking sound that echoed down the hall and the entire wall began to move! A loud grinding sound of rock on rock rang out and I covered my ears from the nasty sound. Finally it stopped, the wall was gone revealing a long dimly lit tile hallway.


	8. the lair

Chapter 8

The lair

Well chapter 8 please R&R I hope you enjoy. Sprit week has come to my school that means homecoming….help me please! I hate being in a dress and my friend is determined to force me into one. *sigh* not like its special, dancing to music I don't like, looked at funny because I break character and try to enjoy myself…worst part is still the dress and make up. I can't believe she is making me go. *sigh* Thanks for reading. Anyway please enjoy.

Lance and I walked down the hall unsure of what would come. There were no trainers, guards, or any other form of security to block us.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Lance asked me. I nodded.

"He is my father I can't live in fear of seeing him again." We continued down the hallway to tense to even attempt to break the silence. Until I took notice of the lack of life. in the bland dull hallway.

"Lance." I started. "don't you find it strange that there is no one was around, not even any guards? we don't seem to be reaching the end of this hallway anytime soon either." Lance froze at my observation.

"Your right." he began looking around more carefully.

"Is it normally like this?" I asked. His response sweet and simple sent shivers down my back.

"No." _I was afraid he would say that. _I thought we both looked up and spotted it at the same time. a small black camera hung every 10-20 yards or so.

"Lance?" I asked a bit nervously. But before he could respond the floor opened up beneath us and we went plummeting down into darkness. Our cries of surprise and shock lost in the empty hallway.

I am not sure how long we fell all I know is it was far. But oddly enough our landings weren't hard. The bottom came into view rising up quickly to meet us. Suddenly both Lance and I were surrounded in a purple light and our falling slowed to a near stop. I was near hysteria and looked around franticly. I saw the strange purple Pokémon focusing on us as we began to gently descend towards it. We landed gracefully on our feet beside it. no one else was around.

"Come with me." it said as it turned and began to lead us down a twisting maze of bland dimly lit hallways. I became aware it hadn't spoken. I leaned over and whispered it to Lance.

"Yes from that I was able to deduce it is mainly a physic Pokémon." He whispered back. "a common ability of physic types."

"I will assure you I am no common Pokémon." It stated.

"Exactly what kind of Pokémon are you? Who are you?"

"My name is Mew two."

"Where did you come from?" Lance asked suspiciously trying to gain more information.

"That data is classified." Lance gave an unhappy grunt before we stopped in front of a door. A purple light encased the handle and the door swung gently open. with one last untrusting look at Mew two Lance, Mew two and myself walked into the room. it was large and well lit unlike the hallways. A lone desk sat in front of the wall opposite the door and behind it a large red chair was turned away from us. Slowly the chair turned and a man faced us, my father, his prized Persian in his lap. His head was hung and partly hidden sinisterly in the shadows. He looked up at us and he suddenly didn't seem so menacing anymore. He studied us I could see a hurt look in his eye and I wanted to shrink into the floor, but I stood my ground.

"Claire," he said. "Please come home. Ruby and I miss you terribly."

"She isn't going to help you." Lance said harshly at him. my father turned his gaze to Lance more anger then I could comprehend; he never gave Ruby or me that look.

"My daughter has no need for a punk like you, Lance." He turned back to me. "Please Claire, don't listen to him. you aren't going to leave your own father for a boy you just met are you?" I swallowed unsure what to say. he was right. I couldn't. my father had raised me and my sister carefully kindly, he never let anything bad happen to us. Whether or not he was evil I was his daughter and I can't hate him just like how he can't hate me. I didn't respond and my heart began to race.

"Claire, I am sorry for what happened in Pewter city. I didn't know it was you. I never would have battled if I had known. Claire I just want what's best for you, and for Ruby." Lance stole a glance at me from the corner of his eye and could see my panic, my guilt. They both stared at me intently.

"Stop!" Lance declared. How dare you ask her to forgive you, the man who betray her, Her own father no less." Lance was angered and my father glared at him.

"This is none of your concern Lance and it would do you well to stay out of it." my father hissed. Lance took a step forward his Sapphire eyes bore into my father's.

"You say I am the one she doesn't need. You tell her I am the evil one here. But look at you Giovanni! You kept your life hidden from her. You kept her hidden from the world, from her family, and for what, your own selfish reasons." Lance said his anger rising.

"Don't talk of what you don't know." My father threatened his voice so cruel and strange I didn't recognize it.

"Stop it." I pleaded. Both of them turned to me their eyes softening. I looked up at Lance and told him. "I can't hate the man who raised me." My father looked proud and triumphantly smiled at Lance who seemed shocked and taken aback. Then I turned to my father. "But I won't betray the boy who showed me the truth either." my voice gaining some ground as I turned and looked into my father's shocked eyes. The smirk wiped clean off his face. They both stared at me. "and I don't support what you do father."

"It's for your own good, Claire." He coaxed as if talking to a child. "The more powerful I become the more power you can have, the more money, Pokémon, and power you shall inherit then you will run the company and earn even more strength and pass it down again." that hit a fuse.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR POWER!" I screamed. Father stared shocked at me as if the idea was preposterous. "I don't need money or power or anything like that! What your doing is wrong, father, why can't you see it?"

A hurt expression took my father. As he stopped stroking his precious Persian, I never liked that cat. Once when I was little I had tried to splash it with water and it tried to scratch me.

"Claire, you have to come home." My father said calmly no expression whatsoever leaking into his voice, his face looking away from me. I took a ½ step closer to Lance. And my father looked up at me and harshly said. "Claire you have to come home." it was more of a command then a question, his demanding voice one Ruby and I were scarcely familiar with. I swallowed and Lance stood up for me.

"She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to. She is of age and can leave for her Pokémon journey if she wants." Dad shot Lance a look of pure hate before softening and looking back at me.

"Claire, you don't know the world you are about to enter. You are nowhere near strong enough for it. coming home is your best choice."

"That very well may be, but I am ready for the challenge. If I don't try how will I ever get better?" I stated calmly, and looked at him. He snickered.

"So my little girl thinks she has grown up. very well I will give you a taste of what you may encounter. Claire do you except my challenge?" I solemnly nodded and took a step forward. Lance grabbed me gently by my shoulder and gave me a worried look.

"Let me fight him." he whispered. "I have defeated him a few times before, you aren't strong enough yet."

"No Lance I have to do this alone." I yanked out of his reach and stood face to face with my father leaving a good 30 feet open between us, the size of a normal battle field.

"Now Claire," my father said softly. "Please do not take it personally when you lose. I assure you I have nothing against you, I merely worry for you." His Persian leaped off of his lap and took its place to battle, its red ruby glistening in the light. The Ruby my sister was named for. I took a deep breath and picked up a pokeball Vulpix emerged. "I see you earned a few new Pokémon since I left, good for you. I am proud of you.

"Stop it." I said coldly. He looked at me shocked. "I heard what you said in Pewter city in the dark." The memory flashed vivid and piercing.

"_So you are Lance's accomplice?" he threw the pokeball and a Pokémon I had never seen or heard of before emerged. "This is my mew two. You can use all your Pokémon and once if you like. But I am about to end you and Lance." I tried to talk tried to tell him who I was but a voice in the back of my head hissed at me not to and I threw out all my Pokémon. "This is it?" he asked. "A mere Evee, Vulpix, Ponyta, and Pidgeotto? I will make this quick." And in 1 swift move from the "mew two" all but Vulpix who the attack had missed, fainted._

Father looked at me disappointed as if he had expected me to forget, to forgive him. A look of deep sorrow crossed his face. I took another breath before calling.

"Vulpix flame thrower!" Vulpix unleashed a large stream of fire at Persian. But Persian was gone. I blinked and looked around startled and saw it off to the side completely avoided the flame thrower.

"Persian quick attack." Father said calmly and the Persian rammed into Vulpix so fast I almost didn't see it. I was shocked at its speed and the force sent Vulpix flying through the air. I stared in shock for a moment before Vulpix shakily stood up.

"Come on Vulpix hang in there." I called as Vulpix prepared to attack. "quick attack, now." Vulpix ran and tried to get behind Persian but Persian was just too fast.

"Scratch." Father ordered and Persian batted at Vulpix with its sharp nails leaving a mark on Vulpix's side. Vulpix tried to get up refusing to lose but I knew she had enough.

"Vulpix return." I muttered as my pokeball flashed her in with a red light. I grabbed another one. _If its speed he wants then its speed he'll get. _"Evee I chose you!" I called as Evee appeared in a blaze of red. "Quick attack!" I called and Evee moved so fast she seemed to disappear. Persian looked around confused as Evee appeared behind her and BAM rammed her in the side. I watched as my father's jaw tighten.

"Persian cut." He demanded and the lioness raised her deadly claw on Evee.

"Evee doge and come back with a head butt." I called as Evee evaded. Persian momentarily lost her balance without the impact and looked around. Evee seemed to materialize in front of her and rammed her right in the head. the Persian stumbled back a few steps.

"Persian tackle!" dad called his voice growing in anticipation.

"Evee don't give it a window to attack use slash!" Evee dashed forward and jumped at the large cat, her claws waving over its face. The Persian stumbled and Evee rammed into its side forcing it to fall over unconscious.

"Near impossible." Giovanni said shocked. I heard Lance laugh lightly behind me. Dad called out another Pokémon as Persian returned to a pokeball I had never seen father's Persian in a pokeball before. A golem emerged and dad told it. "Rage," Quickly It pulled in its head and arms and rolled at Evee. Evee was to slow and the rock slammed into her, sending Evee flying. She slammed into the wall and fainted I fumbled with the poke balls until Evee returned and Ponyta took her place. Golem barreled towards her and Ponyta jumped 4 feet into the air over golem unharmed. I breathed a sigh of relief but golem just came back.

"Stomp." I ordered and Ponyta jumped and landed on its stone but it threw her off and even though it left golem unhurt Ponyta was injured and before she could get up golem rammed into her fainting her. I returned her and sent out Pidgeotto my last hope. But it was wasted. Pidgeotto couldn't get close enough to attack golem while he was in rage, and fainted in one attack. After I returned all my Pokémon Lance rushed up to my side I could see how tense he was his hand gently resting on his pokeball. He was standing right beside me protectively, ready to pull me into the safety within his cloak. Father looked at him angrily before looking sympathetically at me.

"Claire, I told you that you couldn't win. The world out there is dangerous and I just want what's best for you. Please understand and come home." I shook my head and his eyes widened. His tone turned more demanding as he firmly told me. "Claire you are coming home." it was still gentle compared to how he had talked to Lance but still deep and commanding. I set my fetchers and shook my head.

"I need to explore the world I can't be kept home forever." Lance said.

"Come on Claire, we are leaving." He took me by the hand and gave my father one last glance as he headed for the door.

"NO, CLAIRE! GET BACK HERE!" father yelled I had only heard his yell like that once when Ruby and I had broken a glass bird that apparently held memories of our mom and he got angry and now I can tell I am in some deep trouble. instinctively I froze and Lance stepped between me and my father and told him. a threatening edge sinking into his voice.

"You can't keep us here we are leaving." Dad growled and Lance wrapped his arm around me and quickly led me to the door. Father waved his hand and new Pokémon teleported between us and the door.

"No you are not going anywhere." Lance glared at him menacingly and said.

"What can you do? Challenge me? I have defeated you before and you are not strong enough to keep us here by force now stand down before this gets out of hand." Lance gently pushed me behind him even though it was closer to the new Pokémon. I watched fearfully then my father responded calmly as if knowing something we did not.

"That was before Lance. Now I have this." he gestured towards the new Pokémon.

"What kind of Pokémon is it?" Lance asked trying to information. "Where did it come from?" he eyed it suspiciously.

"This is my Mew two. You have never found it in the wild before because I created it. you are familiar with Mew?" he asked as he typed something into a keypad hidden in his desk and the wall beside him lit with a picture and status of a small purple-pink Pokémon with a long tail. Lance swallowed. "I have cloned him to create a better even more powerful, Pokémon, mew two."

"We are leaving." Lance said I could see worry forming in his eyes as he turned towards me, towards the door, towards the mew two. The Mew two didn't move wouldn't let us pass.

"Mew two why are you listening to him?" Lance asked.

"He has promised to tell me my destiny my purpose."

"What!" Lance cried out shocked. "HE TRICKED YOU! HE LIED!" he doesn't know your fate!" Mew two looked at my dad suspiciously.

"Wrong Lance," dad said. "He lives to serve me that is his destiany. All pokemon live to serve me!" Lance became enraged but Mew two even more so. A purple glow engulfed the room and the walls began to crumble.

"I LIVE FOR NO HUMAN!"


	9. Choosing

Chapter 9

Choosing

_Yup this chapter is pretty short I hope you enjoy please R&R. sorry I haven't updated in a while. The more reviews I get the faster I will update and the longer the chapters will be. Please enjoy HAPPY THANKS GIVING!_

Lance swallowed and wrapped me in his arms protectively.

"Dragonight go!" he called and two large dragons type thing appeared in a burst of read. "Use physic to stop the ruble!" Lance ordered as the falling rocks began to slow. "Dragonight create a force field around us." A see through purple shield began forming around us, rocks bouncing off of it. My father began to lose his nerve and stood from his chair franticly thinking of a way to escape. Lance gritted his teeth before waving my father over.

"Dad!" I called and caught his attention. He hesitated his eyes flickering conflicted from me to Lance before he finally took our invitation and joined us within the dome. Lance cast him a distrustful look but turned back to commanding his Dragonite to making a hole, going up towards the ceiling to let us all escape. Mew two watched us as more and more ruble fell. My father took a step towards me but I pulled myself closer to Lance and my father stepped away disappointed. After a moment Mew two called.

"You humans wont escape!" and sliced through the force field not hurting our Pokémon on purpose. A large section or rock fell and landed right beside me startling me. I screamed and jumped away from Lance, away from the safety of the Dome.

"NO!" Both Lance and my father screamed reaching out for me but a large piece of bolder came right down between us. I was scared and began to freak out with all the heavy rock leaping out trying to crush me under its dangerous weight, tears streamed my face and I couldn't see Lance or my father dust billowing through the air in thick clouds. There was a large flash of red from my belt and all of my Pokémon emerged. Using the strength they had left to help me. Ponyta pushed me towards Lance while Pidgeotto used gust to clear out some of the dirt floating around. Vulpix used flame thrower to incinerate smaller rocks while Evee did her best to bat them out of my way this continued until we were all inside the safety of the dome.

"Why do you protect this human?" Mew two asked my Pokémon. As if in understanding Evee began to talk back and answer, her stance was defensive and she stood in front of me protectively. Mew two nodded as if he understood then he looked at me, and still talking to Evee asked. "How can any human be good?" Evee began talking again. Mew two huffed as if not believing and then a sudden light began to appear above.

"Hold on!" Lance called. Lance and I grabbed hold of his Dragonight and I franticly hit my poke balls returning them except Evee who jumped onto my back holding on tightly my father grabbed the other Dragonite and they flew us all up and out of the collapsing cave beneath.

We landed not far away in an open field and dismounted the Pokémon I was holding on to Evee stroking her fur as she purred. It was pouring rain; thick heavy sheets plummeted to the ground leaving mud in its place. It was cold and didn't take long to soak through my clothes. We saw a brilliant flash of purple light that flew up from the cave and Mew two flew off up into the sky. Lance returned his Pokémon and yelled at my father.

"Great going! Because of you a Pokémon that shouldn't even exist is out on the loose!"

"Everything would have been fine if you weren't always meddling in my affairs!" my father called back both of them in a fiery rage I had never seen either of them like that. I had a feeling I was completely invisible at the moment.

"I wouldn't have to hunt you down all the time if you would just abide by the law!" Lance called back.

"The law is flawed only a true ruler can keep the peace." My father replied.

"True ruler? Is that what you call a tyrant?" Lance said mockingly. "That term fits better."

"I have no use for you anymore Lance." My father said threateningly as he grabbed for a pokeball. Like-wise Lance grabbed his own and said.

"I save your life and this is the thanks I get? I didn't see you trying to save Claire!" my father growled and they both raised their poke balls, ready to release the creatures within.

"NO STOP IT!" I called out angrily Evee glaring at them from my arms. "We can't afford to be fighting like this don't do this to me!" dad has his teeth clenched and took one final glare at Lance before putting the pokeball down with a harsh jerking motion obviously unhappy. Lance mimicked it when my father showed he was no longer a threat.

"We will finish this later." He growled at Lance before turning towards the forest and beckoning me over his shoulder. "Come on Claire." I didn't move and he turned to look at me. Lance and my father both watched me carefully. "Claire?" he asked. I looked between my father and Lance my mind racing rapidly.

"Claire?" Lance asked softly. My gaze lingered on him and slowly without me even noticing I slowly walked towards him and wrapped my arm around Lance's holding Evee carefully. Lance glared at my father and made it obvious who I had chosen. I stared at the ground as I pet Evee unable to lift my eyes to face them. Not a word passed between any of us until my father broke the silence his voice cold and flat emotionless sending a tremor up my spine.

"Fine, Claire, I see how it is. I had hoped that one day you would inherit my company."

"When that day comes I shall end the company. I can't let this continue."

"That day won't come I will leave it for Ruby." And without another word he walked away disappearing into the forest. I slumped against Lance and Evee leaped to my feet and began rubbing my leg. I just chose Lance, a boy I have only known a few days. Over my father, the man who cared for and raised me. I know it hurt my father, but maybe it hurt me more.

"Are you ok?" Lance asked gently looking at my depressed face. _I have to be strong, _I thought, _for Lance. _

"Yea I am fine." He brushed my dripping bangs out of my eyes and smiled at me.

"Come on we should get out of the rain before you catch a cold." We began walking towards the next town and arrived after an hour or so of trudging through the mud and rain in silence, we were back in cerulean city. "Do you want to go explore the city before we head to the inn or." I cut him off.

"Let's go straight to the inn after we heal or Pokémon…I am really tired right now." we did just that at the Pokémon center we healed our Pokémon then went to the hotel barely a word spoken.

"Do you want some dinner?" he asked me kindly but I wordlessly shook my head and went into my room shutting the door behind me and proceeded to cry into my pillow.


	10. water

Chapter 10

Water

_Sorry it's a short chapter and I really don't have much to say so please R&R I do not own Pokémon._

I awoke the next morning and yawned.

"What happened?" I grumbled as I got up I was fully dressed and there were tear stains on my clothes and pillow.

"You fell asleep while you were crying." Lance said as he opened the door. "I came to bring you down for dinner but I didn't want to wake you." _Crying? _I thought and suddenly the memories of the day before came rushing back at me like a tidal wave and I was overcome with guilt and sadness. I pushed the feeling to the side. It had been inevitable one day I would have found out about the real corporation and I would have had to put a stop to what my father was doing. I guess it also went along with sooner or later.

"I am sorry, now what do we do?" I asked him.

"I am not quite sure." Lance said honestly. "How about you stay here and I go stop your father."

"LANCE!" I cried out angrily. "I am not going to run and hide from this! He is my father!" Lance sighed. "Wait he is my father." I said a thought crossing through my mind.

"Yea so, you knew that already."

"No Lance, he is my father. He is also Ruby's father. I have to tell Ruby!" I said a bit overwhelmed with my sudden epiphany. _How could I forget my sister?_ I thought.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Lance asked, I looked up at him confused and he continued. "Have you ever heard the phrase bliss in ignorance? In this case I think it would be better for your sister not to know and be spared the pain of her father's betrayal."

"I can't just keep her in the dark." I said defensively. Lance sighed and said

"So you want to go all the way back home?"

"What choice do I have? I have to find and defeat my father anyway."

"You can't defeat your father. Not how you are right now. You barely have had any training if you truly wish to defeat you father you have to train and collect all the badges of this league."

"Are you forgetting my father is the 8th gym leader?" I asked.

"No I am simply saying you need to grow stronger and train with your Pokémon if you want any hope of accomplishing what you want." I knew he was right but I couldn't leave my sister behind could it? He looked at me and seemed to read my mind. The next thing I knew was he had his hand on my shoulder and told me. "Bliss in ignorance do you want to ruin the image your father has on Ruby?" harsh but true.

"Alright let's go." We began walking towards the gym and I looked back towards the entrance, and thought. D_on't worry Ruby I promise I will help you so, as soon as I finish this._

We opened the doors and I saw three trainers lined up to face me behind them stood who appeared to be the gym leader, the room consisted of a small walkway to the middle of a large room the rest of the building was water. A giant pool some children with Pokémon swam in it playing, there were also tiny little islands throughout the water just big enough for small Pokémon. I looked at the trainer then at Lance and he told me.

"They are special trainers here to give you a little more training before you face the gym leader." I gripped my Pokémon and stood up to the first one.

"Ok Evee I hope you're ready" I muttered and I approached the trainer. She looked at me smugly.

"So you think you are ready to battle Misty the water Pokémon gym leader?" I nodded solemnly. "And you?" she asked looking at Lance as he sat down at a bench to watch.

"Don't mind me I already have my badges." She nodded and turned back to me.

"Alright let's see what you got." She threw out a pokeball and in a red light a golden appeared in the water beside us. My heart sunk. Water Pokémon weakest against water strongest against rock, what am I suppose to do? I swallowed then threw a pokeball.

"Go Evee!" I called and she appeared.

"Water gun." The girl said triumphantly and the golden let loose a stream of cold water but Evee dogged it.

"Evee try your tackle!" Evee dived into the water but had to submerge in a slow doggie paddle.

"Horn attack!" and the Golden was lighting fast in ramming into my powerless Evee.

"Quick get out of the water!" I called and Evee barely managed to pull herself out of the water and shake her fur. The girl smiled smugly and I knew I couldn't let her win. And I had a sudden epiphany. "Evee use quick attack onto the platform." Evee jumped onto the island after a second she figured it was safe and relaxed confident again. "Now use agility on all the nearby islands!" Evee began moving too fast for the naked eye to follow I could see 5 Evees at the same time. Golden had a look of confusion and couldn't spot Evee.

"Now quick attack with everything you got!" Evee dived at Evee appearing behind it and rammed Golden with a head bash quickly followed with a loud splash. And Evee surfaced quickly doggie paddling to ground again. After a moment Golden surfaced fainted and defeated. I pumped my hand into the air in triumph and the girl looked shocked and returned her Golden. I walked happily beside Lance towards the 2ed trainer bouncing with each step.

"Sore winner." He muttered playfully to me. I smiled but stopped dancing knowing he was right and I immediately felt awkward and a little ashamed. The second trainer came to meet me.

"Are you ready?" he asked and I nodded. He threw a pokeball and a Slowbro emerged. Lance stared at it blankly and I laughed and Evee came running out from behind me.

"Use head butt." And Evee instantly rammed its head hard into slowbro and sent it sprawling. Slowly it stood up and turned to face evee again. "Do it again." I told evee and it did. And it slowly stood up and turned to face evee. "Again?" same thing, "again?" same thing, "again?" same thing. _What is up with this thing? _I thought as it stared at me happily. "One more time?" I said trying to think of something else I could try. But oddly enough it worked. And I moved onto the 3ed trainer… and was excited to hear unlike the others he had four Pokémon of the same kind, and was disappointed when he threw a magic carp.

Lance was standing beside me stifling a laugh as evee quickly began to defeat them by using head butt, new magic carp, head butt, new magic carp. I defeated him and was about to move onto the gym leader when Lance's eyes would flicker to Evee who was breathing hard then back to me as we walked and my jaw dropped as I saw Misty the same Misty who had been traveling with my brother Ash and speak of the devil Ash and Brock were sitting on a nearby bench.

3


	11. Water VS Fire

Chapter 11

Water VS fire

_Let's welcome the water gym leader we know and love Misty! Because she is cooler than the other companions ash gets! And maybe Claire will get a new Pokémon *wink wink nudge, nudge* i know i am a dork for it but all of you should recognize the ending bit *laughs evily* i am going to have that stuck in my head all day sadly. please R&R and enjoy on with the show!_

I could barely believe it, so both of Ash's friends were gym leaders? So how strong must Ash be? I was ready after the last few battles as simple as they were I felt invincible with my Evee by my side.

"Oh it's you again." Misty said kind of shocked.

"Hey Ash isn't that Claire?" I heard Brock ask on the sidelines. Ash squinted at me before the recognition crossed him.

"I wonder what she's doing here?" his gaze traveled to Lance. "And who is he? I have seen her with him before but who is he?" Brock looked before seeming a bit shocked.

"That- that's Lance." He stuttered in awe.

"Who," Ash asked.

"He is the current Pokémon champion the leader to the elite four."

"No way," Ash said astonished "how do you know?"

"I am a gym leader Ash, for all intense and purposes he is technically my boss and Misty's too." Ash nodded in understanding before looking back at me. Lance was walking towards them to sit beside them on the bench.

"Ag he's coming over here what do we do? What do we do?" Ash asked frantically as he and Brock both nervously flailed like fish out of water. Never the less the second Lance sat down they pretended to be calm. They both stared at him and exchanged glances and ideas of why he was with me, Lance never taking his eyes off me and Misty determined to ignore their antics. Evee ran in front of me ready for battle, feeling unbeatable. Misty looked at me and smiled.

"Hey you are Ash's sister right? Nice to see you again, I guess you are competing for a Cascade Badge?"

"Yea and I am ready to win!" I said totally charged. She smiled amused and pulled a pokeball.

"We'll see about that." she threw the pokeball and a staryu appeared. "Use water gun!" Misty called out and a river erupted from its red gem in its center. Evee tried to jump out of the way but stumbled and was hit. She regained her balance afterwards and went chasing after staryu with a tackle, ramming the staryu in the ruby hard, and sending staryu staggering back.

"Don't give it a window to attack!" I called "use head butt!" and Evee flung herself at Staryu causing her ruby to crack slightly.

"Staryu use bubble beam!" Misty demanded and a wave of bubbles erupted into the air.

"Doge it!" I called to Evee and she was on the move running and jumping around the bubbles. But there were just too many of them, and she ended up getting pounded by the second 1/2 of them. Evee tried to stand but only fell back down defeated. It took a moment to sink in, I had felt so invincible with Evee now I know I am in trouble.

"You did great Evee thank you." I held out the pokeball and she returned, for a well deserved rest. "I choose you! Pidgeotto!" and in a blaze of red my Pidgeotto was soaring through the building and pulled to a hover 10 feet above our heads the ceiling maybe 2 feet above her. I took a pose of Pride as Pidgeotto landed a good peck on the Staryu and I didn't hear them but Brock turned to Lance.

"Wow she looks kind of cute when she is in a pose like that his eyes turning to hearts. Ash sat beside him looking down feeling REALLY awkward as Brock said that about his sister. "Hey what's wrong?" Brock asked Ash. "Oh that's right she is your sister, sorry Ash but she is cute." Ash felt like melting away into the ground

"Brock you like every girl you see." Ash said embarrassed. But they were both shocked out of their thinking when they noticed Lance beside them looking as though he was holding back.

"Um are you ok?" Ash asked. Lance stared at me for another few seconds before turning to Brock. Not a word being said between them but let's just say Lance turned a pretty shade of pink.

"Oh I see." Brock said. "I am sorry I didn't know you had feeling for her." Lance jumped almost defensively.

"I-I, I don't." was all he could stutter.

"Look dude its ok, Nurse Joy is more of my kind of woman!" and Brock faded into a day dream and the hearts in his eyes doubled twice as large as when he thought of Claire. Lance was trying to find something to say when he noticed Ash staring at him.

"Claire is your sister isn't she?" he asked and Ash nodded. "Great." Lance muttered sarcastically to himself.

"…is it true you are the Pokémon champion?" Ash asked staring at him intently.

"Yea…" Lance said wondering what he was getting into.

"Will you battle with me? When they are done! Please oh please oh please!"

"Um I don't know I have to go soon."

"Do it for Claire! I am her brother please battle me!" Ash begged wanting his chance at fame.

"Alright, alright calm down kid I will battle you, later." Ash sat back down normally excited. Lance sighed and returned to watching me fight Misty. Pidgeotto had fainted staryu and was in deep battle with starmie who was in the pool both throwing attacks from their homeland. Starmie from water Pidgeotto from sky, with a bubble attack Pidgeotto fell defeated.

"Ponyta go!" I called out as my beautiful fire horse appeared proud and strong. I knew she was at a disadvantage but I had no choice. "Use flame thrower," I demanded and ponyta let loose a stream of fire that hit Starmie hurting her but not as much as I could have hoped.

"Double team." Misty demanded and Starmie jumped onto land 10 of her surrounding Ponyta. "Tackle." She said and suddenly a starmie from behind ponyta slammed into her throwing her against the ground sending her sliding. I held my breath praying she didn't fall into the water. Ponyta stood up and charged at Starmie but before she reached her 10 starmies were surrounding her again.

"Use your senses to find the real one then use stomp." I ordered and Ponyta stopped moving for a moment her eyes suddenly plopped open after a second. She began running at one of them.

"Quick use water gun!" Misty cried out urgently but it was too late and Ponyta stomped down on starmie badly injuring it but Ponyta herself fainted. I pulled out my last pokeball. _Come on Vulpix you can do it! _and Vulpix appeared heroically in the red flash of light ready for battle.

"Aw it's so cute!" Misty cried out at my Vulpix. Then with a single flame thrower the already injured Starmie fainted.

"Come on Vulpix you can do it!" I cheered and Lance watched intensely wondering if I could make a comeback, interested to see this battle of water and fire. Next Misty called out a Seel who seemed more than a bit eager to battle her enthusiasm matching Vulpix's. "Use fire spin." I ordered and a tornado of flames swept the room after Seel hitting with a bit of damage.

"water gun!" Misty called out and Vulpix tried to leap out of the way but wasn't fast enough and was hit hard with a blast of water.

"tackle!" I yelled and Vulpix charged at Seel hitting her dead on and sending her flying into the water. Vulpix skidded to a stop at the water's edge and Seel popped up in a splash using a tackle but Vulpix hit her dead on with a flame thrower sending her back into the water. Seel emerged floating around the water carefully.

"water gun don't get close enough for her to attack!" Misty called and water began shooting from the water at Vulpix who ran and dogged.

"Jump onto the platforms and hit her with quick attacks when your close enough I called and Vulpix obeyed until finally she had been hit with so many water guns she was breathing hard and the Seel was hit with so many tackles they were both on the verge of fainting. And with a final water gun Vulpix fell. I stared in disbelief feeling horrible for pushing. Misty began to jump excited about her victory before freezing and we both noticed Vulpix trying to get up.

"No Vulpix calm down its ok." I began to pull out her pokeball when I stopped suddenly as a brilliant white light flashed and we all watched in amazement as the black shadowy form of my Vulpix dark against the bright light, began to grow and her tails bloomed into nine beautiful waving tails and long white fur. I stared awe struck as the light faded leaving a nine tails in the place of where my Vulpix had been. Vulpix looked at me with a look letting me know she was still the same.

"Alright Nine tails are you ready to win this?" I asked the fire returned to her eyes as she turned her gaze back to her prey. "good now let's go. Flame thrower!" I called and nine tails let loose a flame larger brighter and more amazing then any I had seen. Beside the normal red, orange and yellow within her old flame thrower there were hints of blue and white as well I stared awe struck at it as it hit and fainted Seel. "Way to go Nine tails!" I called out getting excited.

"Blastoise lets do this." Misty ordered and a blastoise appeared big and strong. "Hydro pump let's go!" she commanded and it listened firing a powerful blast of water at nine tails. Nine tails leaped out of the way not a drop landing on her.

"blastoise use tackle!" Misty commanded and the giant turtle ran at nine tails that didn't move. but at the last second blastoise stopped as if frozen in time. surrounded by a purple aura.

"What's happening?" I asked

"Nine tails is using physic." Lance called to me and I nodded understanding and Nine tails flung blastoise into the far wall and he fell into the water and ran up onto land ready to use rage.

"Use physic!" I called and once again a purple aura appeared and sent blastoise flying and he fainted.

"Unbelievable. What are the chances your Vulpix would evolve now?" Misty said a slight bit of rage leaking into her voice as she returned her Pokémon.

"I am sorry," I told her as she handed me my badge and I returned nine tails.

"Please battle me now please!" I heard Ash cry out as he leaped to his feet. And began begging Lance. Lance seemed a bit awkward about it but he agreed.

"You don't mind do you?" Lance asked Misty. "If we borrow the arena for a few minutes?"

"Not at all." Misty said and we both sat down on the bench while Brock followed them up and began to be the referee. The battle began and I had no doubt in my mind Lance would win. And sure enough Lance began mowing down Ash's Pokémon with one attack each.

"He is kind of cute." Misty said and I looked at her confused and a bit embarrassed.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered.

"Lance, you do like him don't you?" I had never really thought about it. did I like Lance?

"Who-when-what?" I began turning a bright colorful shade of rose red. "um…well...um…" Misty laughed.

"There's no need to be embarrassed. It's kind of sweet actually. I kind of like Ash myself actually." She said a bit shyly. I grew even more uncomfortable hearing her talk about my brother.

"Well…um…" she laughed again.

"Oh I am sorry that must be really odd for you he Is your brother after all. But don't worry if Lance is yours then I won't say anything." She winked and I felt a little dizzy. I wanted to say _no I don't like Lance._ but when I tried I just couldn't. I suppose it was because I hated lying. And as much as I hated to admit it I think I fell for him.

"END OF MATCH!" Brock called out. Ash stared open mouthed at Lance who had only used one Pokémon to defeat all of Ash's.

"No…no way." Ash said in awe. Lance actually cracked a smile as he returned his Pokémon I almost joined him watching Ash's dumbstruck reaction. Misty and I walked up to congratulate (Lance) and console (Ash).

"You did great." I told Lance a bit more admiringly then I would like to admit.

"Well I think we have to get going." Lance told them.

"Nice seeing you guys again." Ash called to us as we approached the door. But a giant rumbling from the ceiling that shook the ground made us freeze in our tracks and I grabbed onto Lance to stop myself from falling. I heard a kind of pathetic evil laugh as the roof began to cave in and a voice rang out. (XD all of you should know this! if not you should check out this link because I won't add any description during the motto it would ruin it.)

.com/watch?v=OMetWIgt3Hc

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

6


	12. Rocket Rookies

Chapter 12

Rocket Rookies

_I wonder who it could be. LOL let's see what they have to say hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while thanks for hanging in there. i will try and update more frequently. Thanks for reading please R&R. I hope you enjoy!_

"Team rocket!" Ash called out taking on a fighting stance. I stared up at the people. _Team rocket, they don't look like they work for my father. _

"That's right twerp now hand over the Pikachu."

Were three of them a boy with blue hair and a girl with red hair they were dressed in white shirts with red Rs on them and wore high black boots. The strangest part about the clowns was that the third voice belonged to a meowth. I didn't know meowths could talk. They were in some sort of robot that had 4 arms at the end of each mechanical arm was a pincher claw to pick stuff up with.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" I called up to them.

"Oh look Jessie there are two more." The blue haired boy, James, said to the red headed girl, Jessie.

"We don't want to have to hurt you two," the girl called down to Lance and me. "So just hand over your Pokémon and you won't get hurt kid." Jessie demanded.

"WHAT!" I called back. "I am NOT a kid! You old hag!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" Jessie shrieked.

"Oh no." James said shakily as he backed away from a flaming Jessie. The meowth hiding behind his legs.

"I said you are an old hag! And they always said the hearing was first to go. Would you like me to get you a hearing aid?"

"Why you little brat!" Jessie screamed. Lance put a hand on my shoulder and pulled me back a step.

"Relax." He whispered in my ear his voice strong and firm calming even. "You're no good to anyone if you're in a rage. I crossed my arms and mumbled under my breath. Knowing deep down that he was right. Jessie on the other had had smoke coming from her ears and looked as if she was a bomb about to blow.

"Jessie please calm down." James pleaded but he was no match.

"I AM CALM!" she shouted.

"What exactly is your definition of calm?" the meowth asked. Jessie growled and the two boys whined and put up their hands as if to ward off a blow. Instead Jessie took a deep breath and pretended as if she had control.

"I am calm," she growled. "Now let me down there so I can have a woman to woman chat with her."

"Jessie no," James said. "Let's just stick with the plan, its fool proof!" Jessie clenched her teeth and looked at James then at me then back to James.

"Fine," she growled. Her eye twitching as she folded her arms and sulked. Meowth and James sighed in relief.

"Alright on with the plan!" James said happily and he pulled out a small controller. He twiddled with the dials and the large metal arms began to move. I took a step back. I had never seen anything like that before it seemed almost too insane to believe.

"Ash, do something!" Misty yelled to my brother.

"You do something Lance defeated all my Pokémon!"

"Claire defeated all mine." Misty replied.

"Dragonite go." Lance called out as he tossed out a pokeball and looked back at me expectantly.

"Nine tails." I said and in a moment my new beautiful Pokémon stared back at me.

"Well what do we have here?" Jessie said. "It seems the new twerps have some worthwhile Pokémon."

"Nine tails use flame thrower." I demanded struggling to keep my anger from seeping into my voice. Nine tails threw back her head and let lose a blaze of red hot fire from her mouth the stray red embers danced through the air and twirled as they gently fell from the sky in their stunning beauty giving the room a worldly effect, as if standing in a rain of fire. The metal of the robot heated up turning a near red but did not affect the people driving it.

"Dragonite use aqua tail!" lance called out. Then Dragonite did something amazing. Its fist turned to water! Yet somehow it retained shape and then Dragonite punched the hard machine. It swayed and I could see the three inside struggle to maintain their balance but in the end it didn't cause any real damage either.

"It looks like we are going to have to tag team on this one." Lance told me confident we could beat it.

"Tag team?" I asked.

"Work together." He replied the tone in his voice implying _isn't it obvious? _I nodded.

"Just tell me what to do." I answered trusting he would lead us to victory.

"Dragonite use slam!" Lance ordered and the large dragon flung its body into the machine causing it to sway to and fro. "Now attack." Lance ordered me.

"Fire spin." I commanded. And I felt a burst of heat as nine tails created a cyclone of fire from her mouth. Once again it didn't harm the metal and I looked away disappointed.

"No," Lance told me. "You have to use an attack with substance. Fire and water and air don't have a substance and against something like this won't do any harm. Try again." Dragonite took the cue and rammed itself into the monster robot again. "Now." Lance commanded me. My mind suddenly went blank and I struggled to come up with a normal attack. Finally the one that did come to my mind was very basic.

"Nine tails quick attack." Nine tails leaped off the ground at the glass dome where the three people stood in the head, and rammed into it head first. The glass cracked and shattered. Team rockets face lit with shock as the machine began to malfunction and began to explode. And when it did explode they went flying up into the air.

"Looks like team rockets blasting off again!" I heard them call down as they turned into a spec in the sky.

"Nine tails return." I commanded and with a burst of red she was gone. "Good job nine tails." I muttered under my breath as Lance returned his Dragonite.

"You guys did great!" Ash, Misty and Brock said as the ran up to congratulate us. I blushed and looked away but Lance was much calmer about it. He tried to keep his face emotionless but I didn't miss the slight smile tugging at his lips.

"Where they really team rocket members?" I asked Ash. Ash nodded.

"Though I admit they aren't the best of agents." Ash joked and the room was filled with light laughter. When it was over and the room finally went silent Brock said.

"Hey it looks like we all need to stop at the Pokémon center do you guys want to come with us?"

"Yea then we can all go eat." Misty chimed in.

"Food? I'm in!" Ash cried out excitedly.

"Yea it will be a great chance for you two to talk," Misty said indicating Ash and me. "And since I put up with you all the time she can babysit you for a while, while I talk to Lance!" Misty teased. I saw Lance's startled face and he embarrassedly turned away. Misty stared at me amused while I looked around awkwardly.

"I'm just kidding now come on I'm starving." She said as she began to walk to the door.

After a little while our Pokémon were healed and we found a nice little café inside the center. We all sat at a table eating our Pokémon laying around with their own food. I found myself laughing, joking, teasing and just having a good time. When I finally noticed I was surprised. Back home I had never gone out with friends like this. We never '_hung out'_ I guess you could say. I remembered being shut up in the house I hadn't known what was out there nor did I really care. The only people I really knew where my father maybe a few of his assistants and Ruby. _Ruby! _I thought urgently. My little sister had been locked up in the house as well. And we still was somewhat a prisoner there.

Our father gone so often I had often compared it to abandonment though I never meant it. Dad might have been gone a lot but he never forgot about us. I still remember that one summer day he spent hours trying to hook up a pool and sprinkler until finally he abandoned the effort and used his own Pokémon to fill the pool and act as a sprinkler. It felt so good to splash that stupid Persian of his. The only reason it didn't kill me was because I dived into the pool and it dared not follow. That afternoon Ruby and I struggled to be in front of the camera to be first in the picture. Our hair wet and matted but our smiles stretched ear to ear and it was good enough for everyone to be happy.

For a slight moment I felt more than a little homesick. And I pondered whether I would go back to those days if I could. Before I knew who my father was what he did, before I knew my mother and my twin brother. Bliss in ignorance I guess. I thought harder about my sister trapped at home. Now even I abandoned her. A sudden urge to race back home and take her by the hand and take her with us overwhelmed me.

"Claire," Lance said snapping me out of my thoughts. My head shot up and I realized they were all looking at me worry creasing their faces. And I knew that wasn't the first time he had called my name. "Claire are you ok?" Lance asked.

"Yea you were completely zoned out you look a little jittery are you feeling alright?" Ash asked fear in his deep brown eyes. I nodded.

"I'm alright I just zoned out that's all. No big deal I do it all the time." they all relaxed and settled back into their seats. The table was silent and we couldn't seem to get back the talkative attitude again.

"So," I said trying to break the silence. "Those people before were team rocket?" they nodded. And gradual talking started up again bringing back the warm welcoming feeling it had recently possessed.

"Anything wrong?" Brock asked me realizing I seemed deep in thought.

"It's nothing, it's just… those team rocket members... they seemed kind of dense I wonder why my father would hire them?" the entire table froze and Ash dropped his fork and it clanged to the ground but no one dared reach for it. I stopped as the three of them stared at me. Lance remained silent and quietly ate his food beside me. I froze noticing what I had said.

"Claire," Ash said, "What did you say our father did?"

5


	13. love and hate

Chapter 13

Love and Hate

_Hey everyone thanks for reading. And a special thanks to RintinDestiny for helping me with this chapter. Please R&R sorry if I don't update often anymore. _

The room fell silent as they all stared intently at me. The tension so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Where does father work." Ash said insistently. I hesitated for a moment.

"Claire," Lance said reassuringly as he put his fork down politely on the empty plate.

"Ash," I said carefully. "Dad isn't exactly all you hoped he would be… dad is the boss of team rocket." I said getting it out and over with. Ash, Misty and Brock gasped and looks of shock crossed their faces. Ash sank down in his chair absorbing the information while the other two went wide eyed in disbelief.

"You have got to be kidding me." Ash said amazed. I shook my head. Everything was silent and all three of them stared at me for a while. Finally I couldn't take it anymore.

"What?" I asked.

"Your father is the leader of team rocket…and you're his daughter." They trailed off.

"W-what?" I stammered, as they stared at me distrustfully.

"The apple never falls far from the tree." Brock quoted.

"You guys have to be kidding me I am nothing like my father!" I said defensively. "I didn't even know he did this until after I met you."

"You lived with him." Ash said suspiciously.

"He hid it from me! I swear I didn't know!" I nearly screamed starting to go into hysterics. They stared at me uneasily.

"She is telling the truth." Lance said sternly. "She didn't know. I was the one to show her the truth. She is helping me fight her father and already has faced him once. After she found out she hasn't even returned home." Misty and Brock relaxed a little and leaned into their seats while Ash stared at Lance coldly as if expecting it was a lie. His brown eyes questioning Lance, weather he was truly trustworthy.

"So what you guys are just going to believe him? He might be working with them." Ash asked Misty and Brock.

"Ash, we told you." Misty said stubbornly.

"Lance is the Pokémon champion and for all intense and purposes our boss since Misty and I are gym leaders." Brock finished.

"Yea but-" Ash tried.

"Don't associate me with those team rocket low lives." Lance said his voice like acid. "I have devoted my life to fighting them I will not let an amature accuse me of treachery. Anyone who works for team rocket is low and selfish and I will not help them." the room fell silent and all eyes fell on me. My lips were pressed together and I was struggling to hold a sob down. My eyes were brimming with tears that I tried desperately to blink away. I took a few deep breaths trying to remain calm. I could picture each word in the same acid tone being thrown at my father and the image tore me apart. Lance's eyes softened.

"Claire no...I didn't mean...I'm sorry I didn't mean about your father…I...Claire." Lance said at a loss for words.

"I'm ok." I lied I know I shouldn't care. It was true and I knew it was true. But that made it all the more painful. I know I can't trust my father. All of them stared at me worry and sadness showing in their eyes.

"Claire." Lance said reaching out and putting a hand on my shoulder. I stood up abruptly.

"Excuse me I'll be right back." I said flatly and stiffly left the room and found myself alone in the bathroom. I stood in front of the mirror and gripped the sink my eyes watering, small droplets hitting the tile sink.

_Stop it!_ I thought to myself _stop it stop it!_ I ordered myself as the tears began to fall faster, heavier. I heard the door open and close behind me and I felt a hand on my shoulder. In the mirror I caught a glimpse of her red orange hair.

"Claire." Misty said "we're sorry. Lance didn't mean it like that." I pulled from her grip and turned away not wanting her to see me cry. _Why am I so weak?_ I thought _I know it's the truth my father was a bad guy I have to except that._

"I'm fine." I said my voice wavering.

"No you're not." Misty said softly. "It's ok to cry Claire. He is your father he hurt you we understand why you are crying."

"I'm not crying!" I blurted out as I choked on a sob.

"Claire." Misty said and I knew there was nothing I could do.

"I am so weak." I muttered bitterly. "I know he is evil, I know we have to stop him. I- I- I HATE HIM!" I yelled out then lowered my head tears streaming.

"No, Claire. He is your father you love him no matter what he does that's how it works. You don't have to hate him because of this. It's ok. He will come around. He does something wrong so we will stop him but that doesn't mean you have to stop looking at him like your father. I let the sobs come and I cried and Misty wrapped me in a hug. "It's ok." Misty coxed. After a few minutes I managed to stop and began taking short shallow breaths. I looked in the mirror and my face was streaked my hair disgruntled and my eyes puffy and red. I washed my face with cold water to rid the traces then retied my hair into a tight ponytail.

"Are you ready?" Misty asked I nodded and she reached for the door.

"Wait." I stopped her. "Can you keep this between us? Whatever slim chance of it there is?" Misty gave a friendly smile then reached for the door again.

"Wait." I stopped her again. "Misty." I said quietly. "Thank you…" and we walked out of the bathroom to find the boys talking and laughing. The room was warm and comforting compared to the cold bathroom and paper lanterns hung from the walls lighting the dark room with a dim yet somehow cheerful light. The Pokémon ran around the table and across our feet playing and I sat back down beside Lance Misty sitting beside me.

"Claire, are you, ouch" Ash started but was cut off by a kick under the table from Lance and Misty.

"I'm fine." I said casually as I took a bight of the ice cream that had arrived while I was in the bathroom. It took a few minutes but finally normal conversation broke out and I found myself laughing and enjoying myself.

"So Ash," I found myself asking. "What is our mother like? She seemed nice but I don't really know her." the question seemed to catch Ash off guard and he didn't really know how to answer. After a moment of thinking he answered.

"I don't really know," Ash answered.

"How can you not know?" I asked while I laughed. "You lived with her." he laughed in response but responded.

"I never really thought about it before, I guess She's friendly, always inviting friends over for dinner and tea. She LOVES Gardening if you missed the forest of a back yard. And," Ash hesitated. "I guess she is strong and brave for letting me go…Oh and she always tells me to do my chores!" Ash added embarrassed we all laughed.

For just a moment I imagined what would have happened if our roles were reversed, if I had been the one to stay with mother and Ash with Father. I could just picture helping her in the garden, and cleaning the house, cooking dinner, playing Pokémon cards. But of course then I wouldn't know my sister Ruby either and the idea of losing her and all my memories with her. The hot summer days in the pool the long rainy days playing hide and seek in the house, her excited face when father came home always brought a smile to my face and losing that seemed like losing my life.

"What about dad?" Ash asked. "What's dad like?"Suddenly I knew what Ash meant when he said he never thought about it.

"Well," I said. "He was secretive that's for sure, protective, and he was always calm and …understanding." I said struggling for the right words. I couldn't keep the respect from my voice as I spoke. "But…" my voice falling "He was always away on biasness, Ruby and I really didn't see him much but when we did he would either lock himself in his study or he would make sure we all had a good time like a family." Lance stared at me a bit surprised at the admiration in my voice. "He never actually forgot about us." I tried to explain. "But sometimes he didn't know what to do. As if we were pets left to him from someone he loved. He loved us and all but didn't always know what to do with two daughters." They nodded trying to understand.

"You sound like you look up to him." Ash observed. "But he works for team Rocket."

"You don't get it Ash." Brock said. "This is who he is as a father not as a boss of team rocket." I nodded shyly. I began telling them the story about the summer day when dad spent hours trying to hook up a pool and sprinkler until finally giving up and using his own Pokémon to fill the pool and act as a sprinkler, and that afternoon when Ruby and I struggled to be first in the picture. Our hair wet and matted, large smiles stretched ear to ear and it was good enough for everyone to be happy. They seemed to begin to understand.

"Well what about Ruby?" Ash asked. For a moment I thought of my little sister.

"Well she's always been there for me and me for her. We were rarely ever apart. Not only was she my sister but she was my closest friend…Don't get me wrong she can still be a pain sometimes never failing the annoying little sister act." I added on jokingly. Misty laughed.

"Sounds like my sisters without the heart to heart part." She joked. We all laughed and continued talking the topics stretching from favorite color to favorite Pokémon down to food.

"The Pokémon café will be closing in five minutes." A voice rang out over the intercom.

"Oh it's that late already?" Misty said startled.

"I guess we better get going." Brock said and we all began to leave. Lance left quite a tip for the waitress and we called back out Pokémon and headed towards the rooms we rented. We passed a hall of video phones on the way and I stopped and stared at them.

"What's wrong?" Lance asked me and I stepped towards the phone.

"I want to call Ruby." I admitted reaching for the dial. They nodded in agreement.

"I only got to see her once it would be nice to talk to her." Ash said

"And we never got to meet her Misty said indicating her and Brock.

"Nor have I." Lance said. I punched in my home number. The screen fizzed and a bell rang and after a moment my sister's face appeared on the screen. It was finally something familiar in this strange new world.

"RUBY!" I called happily.

"Claire?" Ruby asked yawning. She wiped her eye and looked at me her eyes widening. "Claire! Where are you? How are you? What's going on?" she stopped and looked at my friends. "Who are they?" she asked with a mix of curiosity and distrust.

"Hey Ruby. I'm fine I am in cerulean city Pokémon center, and these are my friends." I said gesturing to Ash, Misty, Brock, and Lance.

"Hey Ruby remember me?" Ash asked looking into the camera.

"Umm…yea your Ash right? My brother." She said uncertainly as if she wasn't quite sure whether to believe it. I nodded and she looked at him more confidently.

"And this is Misty and Brock." They both waved.

"Nice to meet you." Misty chirped.

"Sup?" Brock greeted.

"And this is Lance." He let a ½ grin pierce his passive face.

"Hey," he greeted. Ruby smiled and waved at them. Ash paused for a moment deep in thought.

"Claire, what's taking so long?" She asked me.

"I'm sorry Claire I miss you too." I confessed.

"And Dad came back home he seems…different…sad, I think he misses you too Claire why don't you come home?" Ruby said trying to find the right words to fit my father.

"Father's home?" I asked a little stunned.

"Yea he is in his room." Ruby answered.

"Ruby I am coming to get you." I said. "Would you like that? You could come with us and see the world."

"Why can't you just come home?" she asked curiously. I shook my head.

"No I can't come home just yet."

"Ok then I guess but I don't have Pokémon."

"It's ok we will get you Pokémon, and there's good food, and camping and-"

"Will there be Pokémon?" Ruby cut in.

"Yes," I answered smiling. "Lots of Pokémon."

"It sounds like fun." Ruby answered.

"Ok tomorrow I will head back to get you ok. And don't tell dad."

"Why can't I tell dad?"

"Just don't ok…it will be a surprise."

"But wont dad be sad when we are both gone?" I didn't know what to say thankfully Ash changed the subject.

"Hey um…Ruby." he began. "Can you hold on a sec while I try something?" he asked Ruby nodded slowly. Ash took control of the phone and punched in another number the phone rang again as the screen split. ½ was static and ½ was Ruby. The ringing stopped and a woman answered the phone.

"Hello mom?" Ash asked.

"Oh Hi Ash are you ok? I have been worried s-" she cut off when she saw Ruby's ½ of screen and me and my friends in the back ground. Ruby seemed just as surprised as I was. Not expecting Ash to call her.

"Who- who are you?" Ruby said looking from me to mom as if struck by our similar appearance.

"Ruby," I said carefully. "This is mom." Ruby looked as if I just told her I was dying and she win the lottery. She was shocked but didn't know whether to be happy or angry.

"R-Ruby?" Mom stuttered. She nodded. Mom leaped from the chair she was sitting on. "Oh my lugia, Ruby are you ok?" Ruby nodded to shocked for words. "You've grown so much I wish you were here." Ruby seemed shocked by her kindness.

"M-mom." Ruby finally said. "Why did you abandon me?" mother looked as if Ruby just shot her.

"No honey, you don't understand. If I could have I would have kept all of you but the divorce wouldn't let me. I never wanted to leave you." The words seemed to bring closer to a subject Ruby had been scared of all her life. She always worried that there was a reason we didn't know mom. That she wasn't good enough for her. There was a ringing and mom seemed startled.

"I'm sorry Prof. Oak is calling I will tell him to call back later please hold on don't go anywhere." She demanded and she disappeared replaced by a call waiting screen.

"So that's mom?" Ruby said quietly, more a statement then a question. I nodded. "She seems…nice." Ruby said.

"Ruby!" a voice called from her side of the screen. "Ruby who was on the phone?" a familiar voice called and Lance and myself went stiff. My father came into view and Ruby stepped aside for him.

"It's Claire dad, look." Dad stared at me shocked for a moment. "Dad don't you want to say hi?" Ruby asked.

"Claire…" he looked at the others. "Who are they?" he growled. In the back I could see Ruby back away startled by his anger.

"I guess you wouldn't recognize your own son." Ash said bravely stepping forward. Dad's face went white.

"Ash?" my father seemed startled Ash looked at him fearlessly. "It's you, I haven't seen you since you were a baby."

"I know who you are. Your stupid goons keep trying to steal my Pokémon." Dad didn't know what to do, what to say. He opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. It was obvious he didn't want Ash to know.

"Please listen to me." he begged.

"No dad, we know already." I said calmly my eyes closed while I thought.

"Ash, you won't listen to your old man?" Ash's eyes lit almost with fire and he said.

"Giovanni, you are no father of mine. You had no part in my life and it won't start now."

"That's where your wrong." Dad said quietly.

"Dad we have to go." I said flatly reaching for the hang up button.

"Claire don't." Father pleaded. The second ½ of the screen suddenly buzzed to life and mom appeared and I hesitated.

"Sorry about." She stopped dead at the sight of my father. "Giovanni." she said startled. She stared at him a caring look in her eye. My father's eyes softened equally startled.

"Delia." My father said. Then my finger hit the button.

And the screen went black.

6


	14. Heading Home

Chapter 14

Heading home

_Hey everyone thanks for reading please R&R It feels good to be back. Sorry I haven't updated in so long I promise to be faster from now on._

We stood in silence for a moment I smirked it felt like a victory against my father and I couldn't help but feel proud over this nothing.

"So that's dad." Ash said bitterness in his voice. I nodded.

"We better get some sleep." I said confidently. "Tomorrow I am heading back for my sister." They nodded.

"For all of us to get there it will take a few days. We can't just fly straight there there's too many of us."

"Then you and I will go." I told Lance. "What's the next city over?"

"Saffron city." Misty said.

"Good, Ash, Misty and Brock go ahead to Saffron city. Lance and I will use his Pokémon to fly back home and get Ruby, sound good?" I asked. They all nodded. "Good. Now let's get some sleep it will be a busy day tomorrow." They all nodded and we went to our separate rooms. The boys shared one room while Misty and I shared another room across the hall the beds were warm and soft with purple velvet blankets.

"Why are we leaving dad?" Ruby asked, her eyes bore into mine, so innocent and curious. How can I tell her father is evil? I couldn't, I just couldn't ruin her image of him. She loved him…we both did. Lance was on a Charzard ahead of us as Ruby and I began to take off on Dragonite. My father was in the doorway staring up at us broken hearted.

"Don't go!" he called. "Don't take Ruby! She's the only one who still loves me! You! Your mother! You all abandoned me!"

I bolted upright panting and soaked in sweat I looked across the room at Misty's bed where she slept peacefully. I flopped back down onto the pillow and pulled the soft blanket up, its soft material comforting against my cheek. I closed my eyes but all I could see was my father, my sister's gaze…it was too much. My eyes snapped open and I sat up again. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and slid to my feet. I quickly grabbed my clothes and disappeared into the bathroom. When I came out I had taken a nice warm shower, brushed my teeth changed and was almost ready to leave when Misty awoke while I was kneeling on the floor putting my boots on.

"You're up early, it's still dark out." She said through a yawn as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. I tightened the knot and sat back down on the floor.

"I just really want to see my sister again." I answered as I stood up. There was a knock on the door gentle yet distinct. "Come in." I called the door cracked open to reveal Lance.

"Hey Claire, are you almost ready?"

"Yup." I answered and sprinted towards the door. "Tell the boys I said bye alright?" I told Misty. Through the other door I could see Ash and Brock still passed out on the bed and couch. Misty nodded with a mumble as she slipped back down into sleep. I looked over at Lance. He smiled it was warm and caring, but I somehow knew it was fake.

"Let's get going." He said and we made our way towards the entrance.

"I feel bad leaving it to them to pay for our rooms." I said but Lance just shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. I left a considerable amount on the table, more than enough to pay for the hotel for all of us." I smiled at him. He was always three steps ahead. As soon as we stepped outside we were greeted with a gust of chilly night air. If I wasn't awake before I was now. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, breathing in the sweet aroma of the night. Nothing stirred and we were encased in complete silence. I could have stayed there all night under the shining stars and glistening full moon. When I opened my eyes Lance was reaching out a hand towards me he was standing on Charzard's back.

"Are you coming?" he asked and I silently took his hand and stepped onto Charzard as we took off the ground quickly shrinking behind us. The wind swished through my hair and left me shivering. When I looked up a hand was on my shoulder and I was wearing Lance's cape. He put his arms on Charzard pinning me between him and the Pokémon. We were so close I could feel the heat from his skin and I couldn't stop myself from resting my head on his chest. When I noticed what I was doing I blushed and looked up at him. But he didn't seem to mind. He was staring off into the distance ahead of us and I simply closed my eyes. That's all.

When I opened them again it was daylight and we were stopping in the middle of a green meadow. I looked around when we landed we both hopped off Charzard who let out a exhausted roar.

"Great job Charzard." Lance said. "Thanks for taking us so far." Charzard let out a satisfied yawn before disappearing back into its poke ball. I yawned and handed Lance his cape back, embarrassed that I still had it.

"So where are we?" I asked.

"The Viridian forest." He answered. "We can't just fly up to your front door." I nodded and looked at the meadow around us. There was a path at the edge that led through a thickest of trees and bushes. We walked through it. The day had turned out to be nice warm and sunny it was the perfect day for strolling through the woods. We stopped at the edge of town everything was so familiar. I could see my house, the gym, the Pokémon center, everything.

"We'll meet back here later ok?" he asked me. I looked up at him, his gaze suddenly serious.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"I have some work to take care of." He turned and strode off into the forest. I walked towards my house, my stomach twisting. I reached out to knock on the door, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Instead I left and wasted an hour or two in the Pokémon center having lunch. I had been starving since I skipped breakfast. Afterwards my stomach settled and I worked up the courage to go home. I knocked on the door and waited a moment before the door flung open. For a moment I expected to see my father. I imagined standing up to him and telling him I was taking my sister, how he would react. But Instead I was greeted by a tackling hug that knocked me to the ground, my sister lying on top of me.

"Claire!" she cried out as she buried her tear soaked face into my shirt. "I'm so glad your home!" I smiled and wrapped her in a hug and began to laugh, we both did, for no reason we just couldn't stop. I laughed until tears began to stream down my face and I found myself gasping for breath. all of the tension and stress that had built inside of me were rapidly fleeing and I felt at peace for the first time in a long time. Eventually we both climbed to our feet and looked at each other still giggling. I took a deep breath to calm myself and wiped my eyes and we headed inside. The place was a dump. There was a mountain of dirty dishes, the bed rooms were disorganized and everything seemed to be out of place. It was obvious my dad hadn't been home in a while.

"Are you all packed up?" I asked Ruby she smiled and nodded bouncing up and down on the heels of her feet.

"I have my toothbrush, and comb, and candy, and snacks, and snuggles (her favorite teddy bear) and my Pokémon, and I even found some empty poke balls in daddy's study!" I froze.

"Dad left his study unlocked?" Ruby nodded excitedly. I couldn't stop my gaze from shifting to the hallway where the room waited.

"Want to see?" she asked. I hesitated before shaking my head.

"No, it's wrong to go through dad's stuff without asking." Ruby shook her head sadly. I looked around. The place looked pathetic and it pained me to see it so messy. Whenever dad was home he made sure everything was neat and tidy but as soon as he left it quickly faded due to Ruby. I was like my father in that sense. I inherited his neat freakiness. If I was already taking Ruby from him, I could at least leave him one thing.

"Hey Ruby, where is dad?"

"He left last night after you called. He seemed to be in a rush." Ruby giggled, "He must have been late!" I smiled at her and saw the dry tear streaks on her face and quickly used a damp paper towel to clean them. It felt just like old times.

"Hey Ruby, what do you say we leave dad a gift?" she looked at me questioningly. "We'll since we wont be here and you know how he likes things tidy, why don't we clean up and leave it nice for him? You know how happy it used to make him when he came home after we cleaned." Ruby smiled.

"He always said pushing everything under my bed wasn't clean but nice try! It always made him smile though." The idea made us both feel warm inside.

"Well lets clean then, and no shoving everything under your bed." Ruby nodded and ran off and began in the living room which I assumed was as bad as the other rooms. I first took care of the dishes, unloading and reloading the dishwasher and hand washing anything that didn't fit. But my gaze kept shifting to the study and finally I put down the drying towel and made my way over. I slowly pushed open the door inside I found a dark quite room, it was clean and peaceful, bookshelves lined the walls and a desk sat in the corner a laptop sitting on top, closed but I could hear the faint hum, it was still on, and plugged into the wall. I found myself sitting at the desk. The red velvet arm chair seemed like a throne. I flipped open the laptop and a faint light washed over me.

Enter Password:

I stared at the screen for a moment.

'Family' I typed in only to be greeted with a large red X. my hands swiftly moved across the keybored as I tried again and again.

Claire

X

Ruby

X

Delia

X

I paused for a moment considering the other options. And a thought came to mind.

Team Rocket

X

I paused and thought for a moment.

Mew two

The screen cleared revealing files my father had left open. Documents, plans, blueprints flooded the screen. I quickly scanned them and clicked on one called mew two. Tons of information popped up, pictures, a blueprint and some text. I skimmed through the text, it mentioned world domination at various points and one word in red stood out above others. 'unstable' I clicked on the following link and another word document and picture popped up. Mew two was wearing weird metal things around its arms and legs.

'_The creation of Mew two was a success however it does have it's flaws. When mew two awoke his power was unstable and it became upset in the confinement on our research island it appears as if in a single power surge it destroyed the entire island. Such raw power is incredible but without control, useless. When I retrieved mew two with the helicopter the island was in flames. I promised Mewtwo I could help it. That I could tell him the true reason for its existence, which seems to be a question that bothers it. The foolish creature doesn't know that it was created, it exists only to serve me. Attacks include _

_Confusion  
>Disable<br>Psychic  
>Swift<br>Barrier  
>Psychic<br>Recover  
>Mist<br>Amnesia_

_Mewtwo's power has random surges of energy at which time anything could happen. However I have developed a special kind of armor that trains Mewtwo how to control its power, it also slowly tames him, by the end of the year Mewtwo will be as loyal as a __Growlith.'_

I stared at the screen for a moment. Not beliving what I just read. I heard something move in the hallway and I quickly shut the laptop and walked out to meet my sister.

"Everything is all clean!" she cheered. I knew how she hated cleaning but she loved to make our dad smile.

"Good I said, lts get going." She picked up her back pack and we headed to the door and I looked around just in time to see Lance dash out of the forest. He was panting and he called something out wheen he saw me.

"What?" Lance tossed two poke balls and two charzards appeared.

"Hurry!" he cried out as he leaped onto one. My father appeared from the trees with a group of team rocket goons. I grabbed Ruby by the hand and jumped up onto the charzard who immediantly took off. My father didn't look broken anymore. Instead he stared at me intensely. Angirly. He clicked a strange looking pokeball and a very large Piggiotto came flying at me, clawing at me. Ruby stared confused and the charzard lurched to the side trying to lose it's attacker.

"Hold on tight." I told Ruby.

"Come back," I heard my father call. "Bring them back now!" we looked at each other and locked eyes for a moment. His were blood shot and had dark circles under them as if he hadnt slept well. But now his eyes had a deepness to them, not a rage, but he was upset with me.

"Hold on,"I repeated to Ruby, "and follow Lance." I let go of Charzard and let myself fall and I was swept away in the wind. My father's face tightened and his eyes bulged and he yelled order's to his Piggiotto who flew up to me grabbing at me. But I was to heavy. Finaly it grabbed me it's sharp talons peirced my skin and it managed to lower me to the ground unharmed for the most part.

"Claire, what do you think you are doing?" my father scorned. I looked down, the dissapointment and anger in his voice causing me to shirnk. "I understand you are angry at me but don't spread that to Ruby. I am dissapointed in you. I would have thought you would protect your sister from this. She's just a child, YOU are just a child. This is rediculous. Ruby cant survive in this world yet."

"That's why I'll help her." I cut in. "I will train her to be a pokemon master. We don't need to be locked up anymore. With someone who hides his true self from us."

"Fool!" my father called and I cringed. "you leaving was hard enough. Now you are taking Ruby? Do you even think she would fully understand the situation? I didn't tell you two yet because you werent ready. Because it's my bissnuss and not yours. What would you two have even done if I had told you? Would it have mattered back then? Would you have run away like you did when you found out the way you did?" I didn't answer. I had no answer. My father had been saddened and dissapointed the last few times I saw him. Now I faced his wrath for taking away something else he loved. "You two cant stay gone forever, you will have to come home eventually. I'll be waiting. You have no idea what I would give to go back to before all this crazyness." His voice softened and quickly hardned again. "You will not take ruby."

"She's my sister too. Not just your daughter. Shes mom's daughter and Ash's sister. Is it right to keep her from them? She wants to meet them. I'm going to take her. after she meets them…I'll bring her back…if she wants." Shock flooded his eyes. What was I thinking…he was right I couldn't explain this to her and I couldn't keep her. She needed a home so did I, one day this will all calm down…then what? "The deal is I wont tell her about team rocket, or about that mewtwo but, I am taking her with. And if she still wants to return homw then I will bring her back. But I will have my time with her, I will show her the world before you lock her up again." We stared at each other in silence a moment, nothing moved. My father slowly nodded. I couldn't belive what I was seeing. Where those tears forming in his eyes? My father opened his mouth to say something but before he could Charzard swooped in low and lance grabbed my hand wisping me away and he pulled me up. My father didn't do anything else. Just stared after us. Before turning and dissapeaing into the house.


	15. Travalers' Manor

Chapter 15

Travalers' Manor

_Hey everyone sorry for the slow _update. Really I am making this story up as I go I don't even know how I want to end it so please if you have any sugesttions please leave them in a review. Thanks for reading please R&R also I have a youtube channel now I sing my own original songs, I dub vocaloids and I do covers of other songs please check it out here is the link user/Sapphiredragon123 please check it out it would mean a lot to me if you commented. And thanks enjoy the story. By the way I made this chapter up on the spot tell me if you like it. By the way this is my last week of summer vacation :'(

I clutched onto the Charzard my father's words playing again and again in my mind. He was right, I couldn't run forever and what would I do once I stopped? Return home? Pretend everything was ok? Would anything ever be the same ever again? After a while clouds gathered and it looked as if it was going to rain we couldn't let the charzards tails get wet so we landed on the outskirts of a city called Fusha city. Lighting zipped across the sky and the thunder rolled and we decided to hurry and try and reach town before it began to pour but we were to slow. Town was about 2 miles away and the rain began in thick sheets.

"Now what?" Lance called to me over the sound of the pouring rain.

"I don't know!" I replied spinning in a complete 360 looking around for shelter.

"Let's stay there." Ruby said innocently point to a large manor that hadn't been there a moment ago when I looked around. A shiver ran down my spine. The manor looked old and abandoned, wood appeared to have rotted away in places and it looked frightening. Lighting flashed around it adding to the haunted house look.

"I don't know." I said unsure but thunder clapped and we all found ourselves sprinting towards the house. We didn't have a choice. We banged on the door but no one answered. I glanced behind me to look into the grey abyss behind me. I couldn't see anything. When I turned back the door was open and Lance stood tense. I grabbed Ruby by the shoulder and stopped her from walking in. I slowly entered first looking around cautiously. There was no one in sight. The others followed me in. the mansion was large and the parlor was elegantly decorated. A large crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling and the stairs on the left and the right led up to an indoor balcony.

"Hello is anyone here!" Lance called his voice echoing through the empty house. All that greeted us was silence. Ruby clutched my hand and we all took one step at a time. We walked around the house and found the Kitchen and sitting room and ball room and once we went upstairs we found a couple of bed rooms. The three of us settled down in the largest master bedroom. And had a small picnic on the floor eating our sandwiches in silence, and when we did talk it was in a hush whispered voice. Once we finished eating Lance went across the hall and took one of the smaller rooms leaving Ruby and me to the large bedroom each of us with our own bed. We got ready for bed. I was eager to go to bed so the night would end and we could leave the eerie old house. I had another nightmare that night, this time of Ruby understand everything and hating my father with a burning passion. It broke my heart.

"Claire told me everything." She spat at him. "She was honest with me. I hate you father I HATE YOU!" dad looked broken. He made no remarks, didn't move, he just stood there sad and pitiful. "Claire told me didn't you Claire, Claire, Claire." I bolted awake, scaring Ruby who was standing by my bed calling my name.

"What's wrong Ruby?" I muttered groggily.

"I had a nightmare, can I sleep with you." She asked the outside the window lighting flashes and thunder boomed causing her to flinch. I scooted over giving her room to crawl up. She lay down next to me still clutching her squirtle who was gently snoring in her hands. It took father forever to find her that squirrtle when he found out she loved water Pokémon he spent months trying to find it and eventually bought an adorable one from a Pokémon merchant a few cities over. He'd told me about it when I saw the squirrtle with a birthday bow on its head.

Ruby quickly fell asleep quickly but I remained awake the manor seemed to creak and moan and I curled up under the covers trying to block out all the noise.

CRASH! I heard something collapse in another room somewhere down the hallway. My eyes bolting open.

He, he, he, something laughed sounding as if it had come from right beside my ear. I clutched the blanket pulling it up over my head. It sounded again this time as if it were by the door. I looked around slowly peeking out from the blanket. There was nothing there… wait no…was that a face by the door! I yelped and made sure I didn't wake up Ruby who mumbled something in her sleep before falling silent.

I turned back to the door and nothing was there…no, something HAD been there. I slowly got to my feet, the plush carpet soft against my bare feet. And in my pajama shorts and tank top I walked to the door quietly pushing it open. There was nothing in the hall. I listened another moment and heard something coming from down stairs.

"Lance," I whispered. "Lance if this is a joke it's not funny." There was no response. I slunk across the hall and peeked open his door a crack and saw Lance lying spread out across his bed dead to the world and snoring quietly in his boxers. I quickly shut the door quickly, embarrassed. I slipped back into my room I could still hear something on the first floor, laughter maybe? I picked up my poke ball holding Evee and I slowly went down the stairs tensing myself for whatever lay ahead.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs I froze, the sounds coming from the kitchen. I took a deep breathe preparing for whatever lay ahead and I dashed into the Kitchen. Something purple flew at my head and I yelped and squeezed my eyes shut preparing for impact. I waited a moment and nothing happened. I slowly opened my eyes there was nothing there, I was utterly alone. There was a crash from behind me in the parlor. I clicked the poke ball and released Evee her presence comforting.

Evee yawned and stretched before turning happily to me. There was another crash from the parlor and this time even Evee tensed she hissed her hair standing on end and she stayed close to my legs almost causing me to trip as I stepped out towards the parlor. Red eyes stared at us from the shadows. My eyes bulged and Evee hissed again circling my feet. I turned around to dash from the room but I saw a face only inches from mine and I stumbled back a scream escaping from my throat.

But I tripped over Evee and fell flat on my butt the scream cut short. The face gained texture. It grew a small purple body and hands. And let out a eerie laugh that made my skin crawl. I was too terrified to move and Evee wiggled her way out from under me and into my arms, hissing and shivering. More voices joined in on the laughter and I saw two more faces appear, they looked similar to the first only one had a little less body and the other had more which included legs.

I squirmed and tried to back away only to notice red eyes watching me from the dark corners. More voices joined in on the laughter until it sounded like hundreds of voices, echoing down the halls and the stairs and rooms as if the manor was alive! My mind reeled and panic and fear bubbled up inside me causing a lump in my throat.

_They were, they were ghosts! _I screamed mentally and inched away. There was a crash behind me and a fancy plate flew from its place in the china cabinet landing inches from me shattering. I buried my face in Evee's fur to protect us both. Shards scatter around me I felt them cut my skin and scrape my arms. _Are they Pokémon?_ I wondered staring at their strange appearance. _Can I fight them?_ Desperately I scrambled to my feet.

"Evee," I called out my voice shaking. "Use tackle." Evee hesitated a moment before charging full speed at the middle ghost, she sailed right through it and tumbled into a heap behind it. The ghosts laughed, and it readied over to Evee and flicked her in the nose. Evee cried out either from pain or terror, I couldn't tell. "Evee!" I screamed and took a deep breath as I ran through the ghosts and slid to my knees beside her taking Evee gently in my arms. She was trembling.

_I wish my dad was here, he'd know what to do._ I thought desperately trying to think. I looked up at the ghosts who were laughing again as if this was all just a big joke. The two with arms exchanged glanced and charged at me. Their small cold hands wrapping around my arms and pulling me. I screamed as Evee and I were lifted up into the air. The ghosts sped full speed at the wall and I felt my back collide with the wall the hands vanished and disappeared and I fell 5 feet collapsing to the ground Evee still in my arms. I hit the ground hard and gasped as pain jolted through my body again.

The room erupted in laughter again. The smallest ghost lunged at me and I curled into a ball holding Evee tightly against my chest. I waited for the attack but nothing happened. Something black flashed in front of me and I looked up in time to see Lance. He was wearing pajama shorts and a black under shirt, his hair was disheveled and had a rugged look to it, he was gasping as if he had run all the way from upstairs.

"Are you alright?" Lance asked between breathes. I nodded gripping Evee tighter as she snuggled against my breast.

"Yea, w-what are those things?" I asked as he reached for a poke ball on his belt. When he released it, it a Dragonair flew up into the air coiling and flying around the room letting out a beautiful but mighty cry.

"Quick use thunder wave!" He called out and a flash of electric energy filled the room radiating from dragonair. All of the voices rang out in pain and I was able to make out outlines from the shadows.

"What are they?" I asked Lance.

"They are ghost Pokémon, Ghastly, Haunter, and gengar." He replied watching them very carefully. "Ghost Pokémon have a strange sense of humor, they enjoy haunting and scaring people. There is a legend of a manner that appears only to people lost in the woods. I suspected this was it but in our predicament we really didn't have a choice."

"I wasn't able to hurt them." I confided "Why can you?"

"You used Evee?" he asked me. I nodded. "As you can tell these are ghost Pokémon. Normal attacks won't work against them. Only attacks with elements will, water, fire, physic, air, etc. not something physical." I nodded and we both climbed to our feet as the Gengar let out a wild cry and shadows raced towards Dragonair when they met Dragonair let out a cry and collapsed to the floor.

"Night shade," Lance growled under his breath. "Quick use hyper beam," Dragonair opened its mouth, light began to gather around it growing brighter and brighter until the light became a solid beam and fired towards the ghosts which let out a cry and seemed to vanish inside the light. Lance grabbed my hand and started running pulling me along, Dragonair flying close behind. We were about to run into the kitchen when I heard laughter coming from down one of the side hallways, but what was that? I paused and strained to hear, was that an additional voice, A whimper? Oh-ho no! Lance stared at me a moment confused but I pulled free from his grasp and dashed down the dark hallways disappearing in the shadows. I heard Lance's footsteps as he tried to catch up but couldn't.

I sped down the hallway, the voices growing louder and louder, until I shoved open a door and was flooded with light. I froze shielding my eyes and stared inside. It was a play room, like a nursery. There were at least 10 ghosts in there and just as I expected sitting on the playground was my little sister Ruby. She was on top of the slide squirtle tensed and ready to battle in front of her. one of the ghosts flew at her but was shot out of the sky by squirtle's water gun. Ruby seemed amazingly calm, though I could see the fear and confusion in her eyes as well as her gentle trembling. Each time a ghost flew at her she let out a little yelp before commanding squirtle to use water gun, it seemed to be one of the few attacks she knew about.

"Ruby," I muttered to myself though she didn't seem to know I was there. I took off running towards her full speed, Evee held tightly in my arms. The room was absolutely huge and it didn't seem possible that it could fit inside the manor and I realized it had to be one of the ghosts illusions. Ghosts flew at me I dived, dashed, and sped around them until I was at the foot of the playground. I took the stairs two at a time and ran across the small rope bridge. A ghost appeared in front of me and with a laugh it began to undo the rope holding the bridge up. Evee leaped from my arms and let out a cry, calling out to squirtle who immediately turned and shot the ghost with a water beam.

"Claire!" Ruby called relived. I climbed the final part of the jungle gym to reach her embracing her in a hug. "Here," she said handing me my belt with all of my Pokémon and poke balls. I took them gratefully and returned Evee, exchanging her for ponyta.

"Let's go ponyta, flame thrower!" I demanded a wave of fire erupting flying at the nearest ghost. Ponyta's fire and Squirtle's water worked together in perfect harmony, attacking the ghosts while defending each other. I saw Lance open the door and watch us. a smile tugging at his lips at the harmony in our fighting. When the last ghost charged at them the water and fire combined sending a twister of fire and water pummeling the ghost until it fell to the ground unconscious. I quickly climbed down taking every shortcut I could. I picked one of my empty poke balls and chucked it at the Gengar. But another poke ball hit it before I could, knocking my poke ball to the ground. I looked up at Ruby her arm poised after throwing. The Gengar vanished in a red light and the poke ball rocked, blinking as the three of us stared at it intently. It settled and Ruby climbed down to claim her first self-caught Pokémon a large smug smile plastered across her little face.

She picked up the now quite poke ball and smiled at me excitement flashing in her eyes. I opened my mouth to speak but was cut short when the room began to shake. We all stumbled trying to hold our balance when the entire room began to shift and shrink and move. Lance waved for us to follow and we all ran out the door. The hallway I had run through to get there was gone, replaced by a labyrinth of short dark hallways, twisting and turning, in a never ending maze. I glanced back behind me and behind Ruby I could see the candles that lit the way extinguishing, as if blown out by an unknown source, following us, chasing us, catching up. I pushed Ruby in front of me and we all ran faster. Finally we turned one last corner and a door came into view. It opened and a bright light shined through. I felt the darkness whip around my ankles like tentacles as if threatening to pull me back in.

We all dived through the door headfirst throwing ourselves out onto the ground just as the door shut and closed in on itself leaving nothing in its place. We all slid through the mud, rolling and grunting as she slid across the mucky ground. It had stopped raining and we all climbed to our feet as the sun began to shine out from the tree tops. We turned around to look at the manor. Nothing was there, the building was gone. All that was left was our stuff in neat piles in the middle of a dead dry, dirt clearing, where not even grass dared to grow. We slowly walked over to it picking up our things making sure we had all of our Pokémon. We looked at each other; silently making sure everyone was ok. I was exhausted the experience had defiantly drained all the life out of me.

"I think we should get going." Lance said eyeing the area distrustfully. "But I don't think traveler's manor will be appearing again, to anyone." I nodded. He looked down and seemed to notice that neither of us were properly dressed and Ruby was the only one who was dressed to travel she must have changed after I left her. I gave a silent prayer thanking Mew that I was wearing pajama, pants and T-shirt rather than some of my other, more revealing PJs. We both uncomfortably and reluctantly went to different ends of the clearing vanishing in the forest and I quickly changed into my jeans and nice shirt Ruby staring at me asking me why Lance and I didn't like our PJs.

"We just can't travel like this," I lied. "It's just we don't look professional and its weird." I said trying to think. Ruby shrugged and we walked back to the clearing, by the time we got there, Lane was sitting in the middle of it his back to us his cheeks scarlet. He turned to me stuttering. And I realized from here I would have been in view when he walked up. I blushed and crossed my arms trying to move off the subject.

"We should get going." I offered quickly. He nodded a faint smile appearing. He pulled out his poke balls, this time two dragonite appeared and I gasped at the sight of the legendary Pokémon, not one BUT TWO! We climbed on and I fell asleep as we rode our way to meet with my brother.


	16. The Physic Girl

Chapter 16

The physic girl

_Thanks for reading this far, I hope you enjoy, I think I know how I am going to end it now so there should only be a few more chapters alright? I am actually kind of bored with this and I have been meaning to finish it but….I forgot Alright. Please R&R and thanks for reading._

We finally arrived in Saffron city, quickly; Lance led the way to the Pokémon center, eager to heal all of our Pokémon before we met up with my brother. And in no time at all we found Misty and Brock waiting bored outside of the gym.

"Hey," I greeted, Ruby hiding behind my leg. The two of them smiled at her.

"It's ok," Brock crooned.

"We won't bight." Misty said. Ruby stepped forward.

"Hi," she said quickly, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"So where is Ash?" I asked looking around, my gaze landing on the gym.

"Do you even need to ask?" Brock said as he laid down on the ground and stared up at the sky.

"So Ash is battling Sabrina…" Lance said, more to himself.

"Yup," Brock confirmed everyone's gazes seemed to glaze over.

"I wonder how he's doing." Misty wondered all three of them staring blankly up at the sky, their vacant expressions terrified me.

"Why? Is Sabrina hard?" I asked, beginning to worry. Brock nodded.

"Not only is she tough but she tends to be a little…extream. Sometimes her attacks even effect the trainer. There is a rumor that she is a phycic herself and can use tellepathy. She lives alone and though the two may look like sisters, they are actually the same person, she divided herself in two to act as a child and adult." I bit my lip, praying my brother was ok, when sudenly the door opened and Ash came out, an older woman and a child, close to Ruby's age, following close behind. Ash's walking was stiff as if he was scared of being stabbed from behind. I quickly made my way to his side eyeing the girls, or girl…Sabrina carefully. The older one looked down at me, her gaze hard and cold and I froze under it, pettrified. I gripped Ash's shoulder but he didn't seem to care.

I ripped my stare away from Sabrina's hipnotic gaze and looked at Ash, my eyes asking if he won the badge. He avoided my gaze, which told me everything I needed to know. We walked twoards Misty who was sitting on the bench and like Brock seemed to be pretending Sabrina wasn't there. They all seemed tense but the only one who made eye contact with Sabrina seemed to be Lance. I looked around and didn't see Ruby and when I turned around she was besde the younger half of Sabrina. I turned and gaped, fighting the urge to lung out and pull her away. Ruby was being Ruby, chatting happily with one of her large smiles trying to make friends, just like I had taught her. Then, younger Sabrina actually smiled. It was easily the most terrifying thing I have ever seen. Ruby didn't seem to mind she smiled warmly in return, the way only an innocent 7 year old can. I walked over trying my best to be casual, and wrapped my arm around Ruby and smiled as honestly as I could given the circumstances. I was not interested in running anymore physcic or ghostly encounters.

"I am Claire it's nice to meet you." I offered with a smile, as I ignored my racing heart. Lance walked up behind me, wrapping an arm around my waist, pulling me close.

"Sabrina, It's nice to see you again." Lance said casually as I remembered that he was practiclly her boss.

"lance… Why are you here?" older Sabrina said, her voice cold and monotone, almost robotic.

"I am here with a couple of friends," He said nodding towards the rest of us, Ash inparticular.

"Oh…" she said quietly looking at each of us in turn. For a moment I met her gaze, her eyes were dark and cold. Causing me to feel as if I was falling down into an abyss. I quickly ripped my eyes away, bashfully staring down at my feet. If she noticed she didn't seem to care. "Are you here to battle as well?" She asked me. I looked at her startled and shook my head.

"I am not ready for a battle yet." I said to scared to risk my luck with her, knowing I really would have lost any battle between us.

"But I will be back!" Ash said confidantly. "I will be back tommarow for another battle and I will beat you Sabrina!" Ash said stubornly. Sabrina didn't respond but walked away. We spent the rest of the day at the Pokémon center with Ash and sure enough the next day we returned, this time all of us entered the gym to watch.

"Good luck Ash!" I called out once the battle started.

"Shhh." Lance whispered to me quitely watching the battle carefully. "Don't distract him." I stayed silent and watched Ruby. She kept staring at younger Sabrina with a mix of both wonder and awe. She waved to her but she didn't respond. I glanced back at the battle for a moment. And painfully watched pikachu get hit with a phycic attack. I quickly looked away unable to take it. And when I looked around. Ruby was gone. I looked around the room franticlly to see her making her way around the edge of the arena towards Sabrina.

"Rub-" I started to call out before stopping myself. Scared of being to loud. Instead I rose to my feet and took off running after her but she was already at Sabrina's side before I cought up to her. Ruby was waving at her and making silly faces and trying desprately to get eaither Sabrina to smile. "Ruby." I mutter silently. "Not right now." I said placing my hand on her shoulder to lead her away.

"But I want to talk to my friend." Ruby insistied. Sabrina looked away from the fight and stared at us, her alakazam still fighting.

"Friend?" She asked, almost cunfused.

"Yup!" Ruby said excitedly, bouncing back and forth on her heels. Sabrina seemed to forget about the fight as she stared at Ruby who didn't seem at all disturbed by her unearthly eyes. Sabrina actually smiled, and for the first time pikachu landed n attack on alakazam, doing major damage with a thunder bolt.

"I've never had a friend before." Sabrina said.

"Well now you have me." Ruby said cheerfully. Sabrina couldn't remember ever having 'freiends' she found it strange and different, yet…it made her happy.

Pikachu landed another strike, Ruby cuntinued to talk and distract Sabrina from the fight until at last Ash won and Ruby promised to return every now and then to visit Sabrina.

As we left the town I couldn't stop watching Ruby and thinking about what she did back there. If she was ½ as smart as I gave her credit for then she knew Sabrina was not to be reckoned with and what she did was dangerous, did she do it dispite fear? Out of wonder? Did she just want Ash to win? Or did she genuinly want to be Sabrina's friend?

"'_I've never had a friend before.'" _

Sabrina had said, did Ruby sympathize with her? is it possible she knew they were alike? I stared at my little sister who without looking wrapped her small hand in mine. As if knowing what I was thinking. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Guess what Claire!" She said excitedly, "I made my first real friend!"

Days passed and we traveled town to town, this time we stayed as a group, until one night in the hotel I was with Ruby and I couldn't sleep, Ruby however was passed peacefully out on the bed after the long day of exploring. We had gone through a dark cave and she had hated that. She had clinged to my arm like if she didn't she would be obsorbed into the darkness. But tonight was different, tonight I heard her ehimpering in her sleep.

"Hey, Ruby." I said soothingly, running my hand along her back like I use to when she couldn't sleep. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked at me nuzzling closely to me, beginning to drift off into sleep. "What's wrong Ruby? Did you have a nightmare?" I asked running my hand throuhgh her smooth black hair she seemed to like it her body relaxed and she became less tense. And she nodded.

"I couldn't find you." She said, "I heard daddy but I couldn't find him eaither. It was dark, I don't know where I was." She confided. I nodded.

"It's just a dream go back to bed, I am here to protect you now." I said calmly. She nodded and on the brim of conchioussness she asked me.

"Claire, when are we going back home? I miss dad." I paused for a moment.

"Do you want to go home Ruby?" I asked She nodded. "Alright, we will start for home tommarow." I told her, remembering my promise to my father. Ruby was out like a light however it took me at least 15 minutes before falling into a restless sleep. I drempt of brighter days when my family was peaceful. Me, Ruby, Dad, it was simple and sweet. Sure there were its bad times that I can complain about, like not going out, not getting many Pokémon, not seeing the world, but, it also had its brighter days like when dad would set up the pool and the sprinkler, when the three of us would eat a picnic on the lawn. He might be the leader of evil, but he for the most part was a good father and I couldn't imagine my childhood without him.

The next day I woke up early and leaving Ruby to sleep I met with Lance and we discussed our going home, I wasn't sure what I wanted. There was so much I had yet to see, but I missed my old life, but even if I went back would I be able to retun to it? Lance was very understanding of the situation.

"I think it is a good idea to take Ruby home, you don't have to stay but she is young, she needs a home, and a father." Lance said. I nodded wrapping myself in a hug, fighting off the morning chill.

"Will you come with me?" I asked quitely, knowing how hard it must be for him to return something to his mortal enemy, but to my surprise, he agreed. When the others awoke we dicussed the matter with them, they all agreed it was for the best. I offered to go alone, just me Ruby and Lance however Ash was presistant. Insisting he meet his father face to face. I nodded and in the afternoon we all set off, determined to make the jouney fast. But once again we had to cross through the dark cave.

"Are you ready?" I asked Ruby who began clutching my arm. She nodded and swolled, determined to act like the brave girl I knew she was. Lance's charzard led the way, giving us at least a little light and notice of the oncoming Pokémon seeking battle that Brock normally fought off since they were, for the most part, rock, his element. We came to a small pond and Lance was forced to call back his charzard for a moment, to sheild him from an attacking water type. For a moment we were all engolfed in darkness. Ruby squeezing my arm tightly. Our wild calls filled the void.

"I'm over here,"

"Ouch that was my foot!"

"That's MY hand."

Suddenlly we each noticed a faint purple light, dimly filling the cave, allowing us to vagely see in the now incompleate darkness.

"What is that?" I asked taking a step towards it. Ruby reluctant to follow or let go of my hand stumbled along with me.

"NO WAY!" Lance cried out and dashed off past me, leaving all of us behind.

"Lance!" Brock called

"Get back here!" Misty cried out, soon Ash dashed past me, eager to be the first on the scene. Something echoed from down the cave as the light began to fade, I wasn't sure but it sounded like lance, something that vagely sounded like.

Mew two.


	17. Mewtwo Returns

Chapter 17

Mewtwo

_Well not much to say, hope you enjoy!_

The rest of us raced after them, following the growing light, until we entered a new section of the cave, this part was filled with a bright purple light, I could see everything through a purple shade. I wrapped my free arm around the trembling Ruby and took her to Misty and Brock.

"Guys on the way in here, I think I saw the exsit right around that corner. I need you all to get out. Misty Brock watch over Ruby for me, I will meet you outside." I ordered confidantly, my voice unwavering.

"But Claire," Ruby began. Her eyes pleading.

"Ruby, they will get you out, I promise I will be out in a little while. Wait for me?" I asked. She slowly nodded embracing me in a hug before turning to cling onto Misty, then linking hands with her and Brock she sqweezed their hands so hard her nuckles turned white. "Good luck guys." I said with a wave as I ran through the cave, guided by the mysterious growing light. Once I came to another room I found an exsit, it led out onto a large platue where if I were to take one wrong step I would fall to my doom. There was plenty of room as long as we didn't get reckless. Mewtwo was there, floating in the broad daylight, Ash and Lance standing defensively with pikachu.

"Mewtwo whats going on?" I asked.

"Humans are such disgusting creatures, they try to rule over Pokémon, a species far greater than them, even down to the smallest magicarp.

"Humans aren't evil." Ash called out, pikachu added something in pikachu that only Pokémon could understand. "We live peacefully with Pokémon, they are our friends." Ash said.

"Silance human!" Mewtwo called out. Waving his arm sending an invisable blast at us, the boys doged it but I was caught right in the middle, and was sent flying back over the edge, I grabbed onto the ledge of the cliff and hoisted mself up. I looked around at the cave walls that grew ever high around us on two sides and the two sides that could mean instant death. Lance had summoned his dragonite and Ash was using pikachu as they tried to hold off mewtwo but it was two strong, within minutes, mewtwo would have them defeated.

_There has to be something I can do, andything!_ I thought an idea coming to mind.

"Lance I am going to need dragonite!" I cried out Dragonite ducked allowing me to climb up onto its back as it lifted me up into the air, Lance calling out his charzard to fight with. "Ash keep him busy, Lance, protect Ash!"they both nodded and I flew off meeting mewtwo in mid air. "Dragonite, use hyperbeam." I comanded and it began to gain up power. Mewtwo snickered and launched an attack at us, Dragonite avoided it narrowly and launched its hyperbeam, striking mewtwo on the side sending him flying back into the cave wall. "Quick use tackle!" I demanded, forcing Dragonite to ram its large body into the wall. The cave began to shake, and rockes began to fall all around Mewtwo. The ruble locking him up and sealing him away. I landed beside Lance and Asheach of us climbing quickly onto the dragonite, slowing him drasticlly but he somehow managed to keep in the air as the cave below us colapsed to ruble.

We circled around a few times until we found Ruby, Brock and Misty I was relaieved they had gotten out in time. After we informed them of what had happened and Lance confirmed that Mewtwo was mearly sealed and would one day re-awaken and attack again, for now it was alright, and we cuntinued our way home.


	18. Homesick

Chapter 18

Homesick

_Not much to say._

Eventually we reached Pewter city and dicided to rest in their Pokémon center, where I sat at the phone for about ½ an hour after everyone else had already gone to sleeep, before picking up the headset and dialing home. The phone rang a couple times, a happy bird eagerly chanting.

"Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring!"

On the 6th and fianle fing my father answered, he looked at me startled, I could see the worry lines on his face, before his face became stiff and rouph, as he tried to seem emotionless, however I could see in his eyes that he was worried.

"Claire." He said politely, quitely.

"Hello dad." I said unable to look him in the eyes. "We are coming home, we are in Pewter city, we should be back by tommarow." I said sounding defeated.

"What happened? Is everything alright? Where is Ruby?" he asked a little anxiously. "I told you the world was to much for you now."

"Father!" I cut him off. He fell silent. "Everything is fine, Ruby is a little Homesick that's all, We are dropping her off then I am going to cuninue traveling." My dad nodded morbidly silent and we sat in quite for a few minutes.

"Claire…I heard something happened to my mewtwo, do you know anything." My eyes turned to daggers. I am gone for months, with Ruby and he asks me about work!

"Good bye father." I said quitely.

"Claire, wait!" he said as I reached for the hang up button. I waited for him to finish.

"It's not what you think. That's not why I am asking…" He trailed off.

"Then why?" I asked him, my voice bitter.

"I can't tell you." He told me regrefully.

"Exsactly, goodnight father." Once again I reached for the button.

"Claire…..just be careful." He tol me as his screen vansihed and turned grey. I sighed relaxing in my chair before putting the headset back and going to bed. The next day we took the short trip to Veridian and made it home where we found my dad waiting for us outside. Ruby ran up to him hugging him gratefully.

I didn't move towards him, I kept my distance, unsure of what to do, I wanted to forgive him, but I hated what he did. Lance stood off to the side with Ash and the others, his arms crossed as he stared at my father, Ash, Misty and Brock were all tense, waiting on the side lines. I tried ot think of what to say but nothing came to mind.

"I guess I am leaving." I said flatly, a little dissapointed. Ruby ran towards me wrapping me in a hug.

"Why can't you stay?" Ruby asked me pleadingly.

"I will be back soon." I promised. I looked up and said to both Ruby and my father. "I will return every month or so. Just to check up on you." Dad nodded. Ruby stepped back when suddenlly there was a large wind and I saw something black fly out of the forest at break neck pace. Ruby screamed before I could, and I found myself wrapped in tight, hard metal cables, hands behind my back, Ruby was in the same position only the force had knocked her to the ground. Something large came out of the forest, it seemed like a small airship.

Painted black with a red 'M' on it. Dad growled, and Lance gasped in shock, taking a step towards us but was only pushed back by the wind. The hovercraft flew to us, and someone lifted me up by my restraints, same with my sister. Behind my back I quickly began working my belt, desprately pulling it free and throwing it over the side of the hovercraft with all my Pokémon, it landed by Ash's feet, it was a good thing I carried Ruby's with me since she didn't like wearing belts. A middle aged man, dressed in red with a red bandanna turned and exsamined me. Taking my chin in his hand and smiling, exsamining me closely.

"So you are the famous Claire, daughter of the great Goevonni." He said amused.

"Maxie!" My father yelled over the raoring wind. "Let them go!" the man, Maxie, laughed.

"You better let them go! Maxie or I swear to Lugia I will come after you!" Lance threatened as we rose in alitude. Maxie laughing.

"If you want them you can try and save them." He called down as we zipped away in the aircraft.

Lance yelled in frusteration, before turning to my father.

"You!" He said, "This is all your fualt!"

"My fualt!" dad defended. "This would never have happened if some caped vigialante hadn't convinced my daughters to run away!" Geovoni yelled both of them in each others face.

"If you hadn't lied to her!" Lance yelled. "If you didn't have so many Enemies there would be no one TO kidnap them!"

"Guys, Guys!" Brock called out getting between them. "Everybody just shut up for a moment!"

"It doesn't matter who started it or whoes fualt it is." Misty said defiantly.

"we need to get Claire and Ruby back which means we are going to have to work together to do it." Ash finished. Lance and my dad turned away from each other, crossing their arms.

"Come on guys make up!" Misty yelled. They both reluctantly shook hands, squeezing them tightly trying to intimadate the other. "Good, now who in the world was that?" She asked, both Lance and Geovoni looked distant for a moment, and Geovoni was the first to answer.

"That was team Magma."

"They are arch rival to team rocket, both of them struggling to take over the world, Magma focuses more on fire types and controling fire if not the world as you can probably guess by their name."

"I tried to warn Claire yesterday over the phone but she refused to listen to me. I know where their lair is, that's probably where they are taking them. More then likely they took them to get to me so I will get them back." Geovoni said, her voice a mix of sorrow and determination.

"Sorry old man, but I am going to save Claire." Lance said. Geovoni glared at him.

"She is my daughter, boy." He growled.

"Everyone just shut up!" Ash demanded stepping forward. "Look she is your friend and your daughter." Ash said pointing to each of them. "they are my sisters too so I am going too! You two should just shut up and get along for now we can ALL save them!" Ash made sense and Lance and Geovoni glared at each other for a moment. Agreeing in silance as they both backed away from the others gaze. Ash looked at them both sternly. "Good, now lets get going. You two have to lead us to their base." Ash turned around and let Pikachu jump onto his shoulder. Seeming a lot more mature for his age, determined to save his sisters, He picked up the pokebelt, holding them tightly in his hands. He just found them and he lost them again.

"Ash," Geovoni said quitely, Ash turned to look at him. "…I am sorry." Geovoni was at a loss for words, he hadn't played any role in his life, he had secretly sent money to his mother to help fund Ash's Pokémon journey but…money couldn't replace a father. Ash nodded, his eyes softening, unsure himself of how to react, so he just turned away.

"Let's go find Claire and Ruby." He said, accepting his father's apolagy in silance.

I sat close to Ruby, resting her head on my arm as she quitely chocked back tears, whimpering now and then. I did my bes to offer her what little comfort I could with my hands tied. The man was in front of me, steering the aircraft, a smug smile plastuered across his face. I glared at him.

"You won't get away with this!" I growled at him, he barely glanced back at her. "My friends and my dad are going to come and my father, they will stop you." I stated defiantly. The man just snickered. Glancing back at me with a evil grin.

"I'm not scared of your puny friends or your rotten father kid, he's the reason I'm here in the first place, if he doesn't show up to save you, I can sure you there would be no point to this." He said turning away. Ruby whimpered, pressing her face against my side, leaving tear marks on my shirt.

"Don't think you can defeat my father, he is leader of team rocket and my friend is Lance, Pokémon champion of-"

"Yes, yes I know who all of your little friends are." The man cut me off. "You see your father and I are in somewhat of a dissagreement. When two people want similar goals, there is compition." The man turned and glared at me, his voice darkening. "And I **_really _**don't like compition." I shrunk back, quickly regaining my posture, it was hard not to shrivle under the glare of his intense red eyes. It felt like if he stared at me to long, they would burn a hole in my soul. "And that Lance boy, I don't necissarily like him eaither, they can both rot in hell for all I care." I growled, getting angry now.

"You shut up," I demanded. "Lance and my father are by far better people then you!" the man glared at me but this time I didn't shrink back, instead I let the anger fuel me. "Don't ever say anything bad about them again, ya-hear? I don't care what your plans our or who you are but they will come they are better then you they will beat your-"

"That's enough!" he yelled at me, bringing his muscular arm down, his hand colliding with my cheek. I shrieked and he turned around going back to steering the aircraft. "Little brat, you need to shut your blabbering mouth or else we won't get along eaither." He turned enough for me to see one of his intense firey eyes glaring at me. "And you won't like it when we don't get along."

I fell silent, Ruby glanced at me sniffling as she looked up into my defeated face. My cheek stung and was undoubtedly red. Ruby sniffled, rubbing her face back into my side, this time in an effort to comfort me, and it worked.

"It doesn't matter." I said barely above a whisper, my voice monotone. "They will come, and they will save us, and when they do, you'll be sorry." I finished tilting my head up to look at him with a death glare. The rest of the ride was in silence.


	19. Lava's lair

Chapter 19

Lava's lair

HEY GUYS! Thanks so much for supporting my story it means a lot that even after how long this is and how horrible I was with uploading that I still have readers, so if you are reading this I just want to thank you for sticking with me, and every review you have left means a lot, and thanks! I love you all and I hope you enjoy!

When we finally reached their base he landed the hovercraft in the front, where we were quickly surrounded by men dressed in red and black.

"Get out." Maxie demanded, Ruby, who was closer to the door, was too terrified to move. "Move!" he yelled reaching down to grab her. my eyes narrowed and I flung myself in the way so that it was me he grabbed by the collar as he threw me off the hovercraft that even when landed was 3 feet high. I landed face first on the dusty, sandy ground. Growling as I struggled to my feet. The men gathering around me, I glared at them and turned back to the hovercraft, my sister was standing in the opening that was used to get off. Maxie looked at me, the look on his face saying if she didn't move he would throw her too. But Ruby couldn't move, only stare at me, fighting back tears.

"Come on Ruby." I soothed, "It's alright, I will be right here." Ruby pressed her lips together giving Maxie one last glance before she jumped down beside me. I wish I had, had a hand to catch her with, the fall was a bit too far and she almost collapsed to the ground. Maxie jumped down with a thud beside her, tossing the keys to a nearby soldier.

"Take care of it." He ordered the man, glancing back at us he ordered. "Come with me." And he turned around leading us into the building. I stopped at the door, glancing around at all the men, whispering and glaring. I shivered and followed Maxie and Ruby inside. The lair was remarkably similar to the team rocket lair, except there were other things here. I heard wild cries from down the hallway, echoing towards and around us, as if we were surrounded. The hallways were narrow paths of a labyrinth, Ruby stayed close to me, burying her head into my arm. A chill ran down my back as the dark damp walls turned to cells around us, lining the hallways with Pokémon, some were sleeping, or sitting quietly in the corner, to terrified to make noise. But most of them, most of them were yelling, crying out in anger and vengeance. I felt Ruby's tears roll down my arm and my heart yanked, pulling to my stomach, the sight of these animals made me want to throw up.

"What do you do with them?" I asked quietly, my voice echoing gently compared to the fading screams of the tormented Pokémon. Maxie didn't look back this time, but I saw him grin, his arms remaining crossed as a set of keys dangled from his hand.

"We use them to further our research; they can provide power sources that are extremely rare, though the means aren't always…friendly." He finished as a pain filled howl echoed down the hallway. I cringed and Ruby spun, her back to me, her hands clutching my arm, her nails digging into my skin. "You're safe, they can't get out." He said confidently. And I glared at him as he stopped in a section of hallway, surrounded by empty cells; the Pokémon's cries were distant and sounded like monsters, crying out from the depths of hell.

Maxie flipped through his keys for a moment, before selecting one and opening the gate to a cell and motioned us inside. Ruby was now too scared to disobey and we both slowly stepped inside, Maxie shoving me as I passed. He reached over freeing both of us from the restraints and Ruby immediately ran and embraced me, I wrapped my arms around her protectively. Maxie shut and locked the gate, disappearing down the hallway leaving them alone in the dark, damp corridor. I ran my hand through Ruby's dark hair.

"It's going to be alright, don't you worry." I whispered calmly as she held onto me, like if she didn't I would disappear. And for the first time in a while, I found myself wishing my father was with me.

Ash, Misty and Brock followed Lance and Giovanni, leading them deep through the forest Lance swiftly swaying between trees with long, fast strides, taking the lead which didn't sit well with Giovanni. Misty, Brock and Ash struggled to keep up with them but eventually after trudging through the forest, they found a clearing, coated in dirt and sand. It was alive with activity; men dressed in red and black bustling this way and that. Ash, Misty, Brock, Lance and Giovanni hid behind trees on the rim of the clearing, all of them accept Lance gasping for breath after the long hike.

"Come on lets go." Ash said anger creeping into his voice, Pikachu on his shoulder wore the same enraged/determined expression.

"Wait Ash, we can't just run in there blindly, we will be over run." Misty scolded. "We need a plan of attack."

"I have a plan, attack." Ash replied, clicking the button to make one of his poke balls bigger.

"Misty is right Ash." Lance said. "We are outnumbered here." Giovanni shot a glare at Lance, knowing his was right.

"I have seen you stroll through my base as if it were a stroll in the park." He growled, forcing Lance to give him a smug glare.

"Yes well, this is team magma I advise we actually take caution with them." He sneered.

"You brat," Giovanni started but was cut off by Brock.

"Everyone shut up before they will hear us, please children be serious." He snapped annoyed at their lack of maturity despite their experience.

"I just want to hurry up and save my daughters." Giovanni

"Team Magma wouldn't have taken them for just any reason." Lance said. "They more than likely did it to anger us in which case they **_want _**us to run in. It's a trap for us." Lance observed the soldiers for a few seconds. "However you are right about one thing. We have to hurry, we have no idea what is going on in there." Giovanni growled.

"Yes that is what I have been saying, we should get moving."

"It's irrational." Lance snarled.

"It's necessary." Giovanni snapped back, both of them staring hatefully into the other's eyes.

"Let's just go, I am sure we can take them!" Ash said with enthusiasm.

"That's my boy." Giovanni said, receiving glares from everyone but Ash. Lance took another glance around, spotting a small work shed where only a few men seemed to be working. He mentally took note, targeting the stragglers before turning to the others.

"You guys wait here for me." He ordered turning and disappearing into the forest.

"Where did that coward go?" Giovanni asked before they all spotted Lance in the brim of the trees, making his way towards the shed, appearing just to vanish again in the shadows. They all watched astonished, Giovanni taking note.

_So this is how the shadow always leaks his way into my plans. _

Lance reached the shed, taking cover behind the wall and waited for his pray, popping out of the shadows to elbow a man, hitting his temple causing the man to pass out. Lance quickly snatched up the body and stepped inside the shed and when he saw it was clear he motioned for the others to follow. They ran towards him half in awe, not half as graceful as he had been.

Lance waited impatiently for them inside the shed; he had already slipped the uniform over his own clothes, resembling a team Magma grunt. They could barely recognize him as he tucked the last of his hair in under the bright bandana.

"Ok are you ready?" He asked.

"Ready for what exactly?" Giovanni asked. Lance looked at the others with a devilish grin.

"The easiest way to get inside is to be captives. I can lead you inside claiming I found you sneaking around and captured you." the others nodded and Lance picked up some rope that was lying in the corner. "Put your hands behind your back. i am going to tie it softly so that you can all escape but if we don't do this it will be obvious that we are intruders." the others nodded and obeyed tense as Lance tied very loose knots, the others had to struggle to not let it fall off. Giovanni was the last, he reluctantly put his hands back his face twisted into a snarl as Lance pulled his a little tighter than normal. Causing Giovanni to grimace as the rope dug into his skin, quickly relaxing into a loose knot.

"Alright, let's go!" Ash called out enthusiastically as he began to march from the shed. Lance rushing to cut him off shaking his head disapprovingly, glancing out of the shed he motioned them on, examining them as if he expected them to run. He carefully led them to the entrance, receiving a few odd stares from other magma members who quickly looked away. They were almost to the door when a member ran up to them.

"Good job soldier, i will take their Pokémon." Lance hesitated, his mind racing for a reply. he opened his mouth to speak but was too late. Ash had dropped his ropes and lunged at the man, refusing even the idea to have his Pokémon taken. Giovanni was the next to join in, calling out his Persian. Lance turned to the soldier, slamming his elbow into this chin, sending the man to the ground. more men began to crowd around them, surrounding them.

"Dang it!" Lance muttered stepping back and placing a hand on his poke balls. Misty and Brock cut in front of him, pushing him back with the others towards the door.

"Go on!" Misty demanded.

"We will hold them off, just hurry." Brock added giving them a friendly smile. Lance normally would have objected but he trusted Misty and Brock, they were gym leaders after all.

"I'm staying too. Are you ready Pikachu?" Ash asked, glancing at Pikachu who was sparking with electricity and excitement.

"Pikachu." it agreed rearing to go. Lance nodded and turned to the door.

"Wait!" Ash called out, tossing my belt to him. "Return this to her for me would you?" Lance nodded and rushed to the door, Giovanni was already at the door, unlike Lance he didn't glance back to his son and his friends. The two raced down corridors. They walked down a hallway of cell's each containing a Pokémon that was screaming in pain, agony or rage. Lance clenched his fists and teeth.

Restraining the urge to open the cells knowing the Pokémon were too far gone, they would run rampant and cause more trouble than help. He made a mental note that he would need back up and come free them later. Giovanni glanced at Lance, amazed he wasn't releasing the Pokémon despite the consequences, though Giovanni wasn't very pleased with it either. He didn't believe Pokémon to be very important but this was crazy. He didn't have much of a stomach for torture. He simply wanted world domination and to own all Pokémon, that didn't involve things like this.

Lance discarded his disguise as he walked, pulling off the over coat and bandanna, reverting back to his shadow black outfit. Eventually more and more cells turned up empty and the Pokémon's cries began to decrease into background noise, but something else took its place, another something was crying. Lance was the first to spot me and Ruby, we were sitting on the floor and she was sobbing gently into my chest, my arm patting back comfortingly. Whispering promises and kind words to try and cheer her.

I looked up and saw them approaching, instantly telling Ruby to look, her face lifting when she saw them. Giovanni didn't slow his pace as he pulled a poke ball from his belt, calling out his Golem who slammed its fist into the lock, smashing it instantly. The door opened with a bang and Lance and Giovanni ran in. Giovanni lifted Ruby up into the air, pulling her into a hug while she clung to him, her sobs dying in her throat. Lance reached his hand down to me, helping me to my feet; I immediately flew into his arms, embracing him tightly, whispering my thanks into his ear. When they all released Giovanni out Ruby down, Lance backed away to stand beside her, I stared at my father for a moment before breaking. We both stepped forward embracing in a hug.

"I'm sorry." I choked out, unsure of what to say. Giovanni pushed her back staring into her eyes.

"No, no I am the one who should be sorry, I should have told you, I should have given you a second option." I am not proud of what my father does, but I see people can do worse, and my father was just that, my father, and I still needed him, and like a child, I couldn't stay mad at him. They both pulled apart, I took Lance's hand while dad lifted Ruby up, preparing to carry her.

"You sure she isn't too heavy for you old man?" Lance teased. As if he expected dad's back to give out and accidently drop Ruby. Dad glared at Lance, lifting Ruby up into a piggy back ride and we made our way down the hallway. When we reached a fork in the road Lance skidded to a stop and we all turned to look at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him he glanced down the second hallway.

"We have to stop Maxie." He said.

"What? Why? No we don't." Giovanni said.

"Cause, it's the right thing to do." Lance said sounding a little annoyed.

"Well you go do the right thing and I am going to save my daughters ok? Ok." dad said readjusting Ruby so he could get a better grip, ready to make his way down the hallway. Lance glared at daddy and then stared into my eyes.

"You agree with me don't you?" Lance told me, his gaze pleading. I nodded, melting under his eyes. Lance looked up at dad as if asking _Is this good enough?_ Dad sighed turning and following us down the second corridor. Lance passed me my belt, containing all of my poke balls including Ruby's. I strapped it around my waist and called out Ponyta to guard over us as we walked. The narrow corridor opened up into a large room, swarming with team Magma goons. Dad readjusted his grip on Ruby and glanced at Lance and me. Lance was selecting a poke ball while I was petting Ponyta, grateful to have her back knowing she was about to fight. Dad looked around and crouched to the ground putting Ruby down.

"Climb onto Ponyta." He told her and I stared at him. He looked at me as if to explain why he was telling me what to do with my Pokémon. "Ponyta is one of the few Pokémon someone can actually ride, that means she can keep Ruby safe and run if anything goes wrong. Ruby, Claire has taught you how to ride right?" dad asked, Ruby and I nodded, "Good, Claire you can battle with another Pokémon if you want."

"Isn't that against the rules?" I asked, searching my mind remembering a law about only using one Pokémon. Dad raised an eye brow at me and looked out at the members of team Magma.

"Does it look like they are going to follow the rules?" he asked. I sighed knowing I was going to feel guilty. Lance glanced between us before saying.

"You know that rule is only territorial, right?" I looked up at him, clearly confused. "There are some regions such as Hoien and Joto where trainers participate in double battles where it's two on two Pokémon each." I nodded taking in the information before grabbing more poke balls, calling out Vulpix, Evee and Ruby's squirrtle. This way Ruby would have more than just Ponyta to protect her.

"Are we ready?" I asked. Everyone nodded, looks of determination plastered across their faces as we prepared to enter chaos.


	20. Final Goodbyes

Chapter 20

Final Goodbyes

_It's finally over, thank you SO much for reading through and sticking with me through the good and bad times. i know this is kind of lacking in the middle, end and hell even the beginning. its not the best Pokemon fan fiction and it means the world to me that you would read it it's 103 pages because you wanted to. thank you so much._

We all took a deep breath with no easy way to do this and we charged into the room, ordering attacks. It took less than a split second to be met with attacks just as powerful. I can't even begin to explain the insanity that proceeded; it was a battlefield of Pokémon battles. Fire over here, water over there, one wrong step and you would be roasted with electricity. It didn't matter that we were human, team Magma attacked us though I tried to keep only on the Pokémon. When everything finally seemed to start making sense it was when we broke through the array of goons and Maxie came out to play.

He strutted through the array of attacks and elements as if it was nothing. I glared at him, bracing myself but he ignored me. To him I was far too insignificant. The battling stopped and I saw Ruby, still on Ponyta, grasping her neck as if she was tired and weary of falling off.

My father stepped forward to meet Maxie, their jaws set, as their eyes bore into the others.

"Welcome." Maxie said with a smirk at his own sarcasm. "I knew you would come."

"That was uncalled for." My father growled. "I am your enemy not my daughters."

"It got you here though didn't it?" Maxie said with a smile.

"And you might not be happy it did." My father said. His Golem and Persian stepping forward to stand beside him, Golem stomping his feet, making the ground shake under his weight a low growl escaped Persian's throat. Maxie threw both his hands back lazily, two soldiers's placed poke balls in his hands and he looked at us, fingering the poke balls waiting for my father to begin.

"You dare to choose your Pokémon at random?" My dad asked. Maxie just shrugged.

"These are Pokémon we stole from passing trainers. I don't know what they are yet, but I am willing to place them against yours they are no doubt powerful after out _training_ them." Dad growled.

"Persian: scratch. Golem: rampage." He ordered anger flaring in his eyes. Both of his Pokémon charged forward and Maxie threw his pokeballs, revealing a mightyena and houndoom. They growled visiously before the mightyena attacked Persian and Golem slammed into houndoom. His small rock body curled into a tight little ball…it had to hurt. They exchanged a few blows. Dad seemed to be gaining the upper hand in the battle until Maxie pulled a trick only the lowest of the low would.

"houndoom use hyper beam." He demanded pointing with his finger, houndoom's mouth opened, instantly bright light began to gather and harden into a solid beam of pure energy.

"NO!" I screamed dashing forward in front of houndoom's attack, arms outstretched. The attack was aimed right at Ruby. Everyone's faces lit with shock as the hyper beam shot at me, colliding directly with my chest sending me flying backwards through the air. The blow knocked the breath out of me and my eyes went wide as my feet left the ground. I landed on my back, sliding across the floor from the force until I came to a stop beside Ponyta. I reached up and held my head in my hand. It hurt, my whole body hurt. It felt as if electric energy was pouring through my bones. Zapping them into numbness.

"Claire!" Ruby dismounted with a cry, kneeling down beside me resting my head in her lap. "Sister are you ok?" she asked worried. Lance rushed across the battle field to me, his black cape fluttering behind him as he slid to his knees his hands moving over my head and chest checking for injury. My head was blurry and I couldn't focus for a moment. When I finally raised my head dad was staring at me. His jaw open, oblivious to how mightyena and houndoom were charging to attack.

"Dad pay attention!" I screamed. His head swiveled around, his features set with anger. Maxie was smiling. It wasn't how he had planned it but it worked just as well. Vulpix and Evee rushed to my aid.

"Yes, pay attention Giovanni." Maxie said with a sly smile. "Or are you to preoccupied with your daughters? Would you like to withdraw now or later?" dad's hands were wrapped into fists an were shaking at his sides. His eye blazing with anger.

"You are going to regret that Maxie." He said, raising his hand and pointing. "Now Persian, faint attack, Golem rollout." Dad called out with renewed ambition. Both Pokémon dashed forward, dodging mightyena and houndoom's counters and hitting them with their own attack sending the two wolf Pokémon flying. They both regained their balance but by the time they looked up they were being rammed with Golem and Persian's quick attacks. "You should NEVER have messed with my daughters." After that it only took a few minutes for dad to end the fight. Maxie stared in disbelief at dad taking a step back. I smiled, the pain in my bones beginning to wear off, my head however hurt as much as ever, however the fog that covered my thoughts was clearing.

Maxie turned to run away as his soldiers scrambled for escape, and dad would have no choice but to let him, but Lance shot to his feet. Rushing to Maxie's side and grabbing his shoulder. Maxie turned to push Lance off but Lance sucker punched him right in the face before whipping out a pair of hand cuffs and slapping them onto Maxie's wrists. Maxie scowled knowing struggling was useless. Dad ran over to me as Ruby helped me to my feet.

"Are you alright!" dad asked I just shook my head and he pulled me into a hug.

"She doesn't have any head trauma." Lance said, leading Maxie towards us. Lance and dad exchanged unsure glances as if unsure whether to hate each other, quickly they both looked away, their gazes returning to me.

"I am fine." I told them. They both nodded and we made our way out finding Ash, Misty and Brock at the door, all of them including Pikachu seemed ecstatic to see us. a few Magma goons rushed around but we ignored them, we had more important things to take care of. Lance was talking rapidly with Brock, barely paying attention as a goon rushed up behind him pulling Maxie free from his grip, both of the members stumbling back and beginning to run. Lance took a step forward to chase but the two bordered a hovercraft and Lance knew it would be useless to follow.

"I will get him later." He muttered under his breath. we explained to Ash, Misty and Brock what happened before we all headed back into the sunset towards home. This time for good. When we got there we knew some of us were going to say good bye. And none of us were sure how, so we did what should have been done and procrastionaited. Ash, Misty, Lance and Brock rented rooms in the Pokémon center while Ruby, dad and I spent the night at home. And the next day we all met outside, early in the morning. Every single one of us had mentally rehearsed what we were going to say one million times, yet it all still came out improvised. We all stared at each other. Ash, Misty and Brock were the first to announce their departure.

"Alright." I told them with a nod. "Have fun, best of luck." I told them, with a smile, Ash giving me an awkward sibling hug, trying to make up for all the time as twins we had missed out on. Then he turned and looked at dad who seemed tongue tied.

"Good luck…if you ever need any help just give me a call." Dad said. Ash nodded still unsure of what to do. I turned to face dad, Lance by my side.

"I am leaving too." I said, though I knew I wouldn't be traveling with Ash. Dad closed his eyes and took a deep breath as if to relax. He nodded. "It's nothing against you but there is so much out there I want to see it. I am going to continue to collect badges and become a Pokémon master…this time without distractions." I added. "And once I am done, we all know this is where I will end up for my final badge." Dad nodded, a slight smile tugging at his lips. All of this made it hard to forget who he was when I wasn't looking. But I can't hold it against him. There is no way. One day, I will inherit team Rocket, and I might destroy it. But it had power, and if I were to alter their goals, I am sure that power could be used for good. But for now it was best to leave things alone.

"Be careful." He told me. Looking past me to Lance, after a moment of silence Lance said.

"I think it is best if we forget this ever happened." Dad agreed, a look of understanding passing between the two of them. I walked over and hugged Ruby.

"I am going to be back soon." I told her and she smiled.

"Just hurry this time, you take forever." She said.

"I'll try." I said with a smile as I walked back to Lance. Our three groups exchanging looks before giving our final goodbyes, and we went our separate ways. Knowing we would all meet again one day.

THE END


End file.
